UTSUKUSHII
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Tras la llegada de la flota meltran a las ruinas de la ciudad de la protocultura, una guerrera meltran es dejada atrás. ¿que cosas aprendera esta guerrera de los micronianos? Max&Miriya fic
1. Chapter 1

**UTSUKUSHII**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross.

* * *

Mi nombre es Milia Fallyna Jenius solía ser un piloto as del ejército Meltrandi a cargo de Lap'lamiz; en esa época solamente me conocían como Milia 639 y jure recuperar la "cultura" que poseían esos micronianos por el honor Meltrandi. Claro eso fue antes de conocerlo.

Mi historia es un poco enredada y a decir verdad ni yo misma he logrado comprenderla del todo.

Había estado peleando con él y nunca un piloto Zentraedi me había dado tanta batalla, aun no había encontrado un rival digno de mis experiencias en el campo de batalla, hasta que nos topamos con esa flota de micronianos.

Decidí lanzar el ataque encontra de él SDF-1, él cual inmediatamente respondió dejando salir a sus escuadrones de Valkiryes; mi objetivo primordial eran los micronianos que tenían una calavera en el avión así que decidí lanzarme directamente sobre el líder, llegamos a la plataforma de la ciudad y estábamos a punto de vencer al líder microniano cuando de la nada otra Valkirye de color azul y con el mismo emblema se apareció abriendo fuego directamente sobre mi Queadluun Rau. Perdí la noción del tiempo y mis compañeras estaban siendo sacrificadas, pero después de todo para eso habíamos sido creadas, para pelear…

Seguí al piloto y nuestra lucha se había vuelto más encarnizada con el calor de la batalla, estaba decidida era matar o morir en el intento, una de las compuertas de su nave se abrió y aproveche para entrar, el cayó en mi trampa y en cuanto su valkirye hizo una rápida transformación a modo Battroid se cerraron las puertas, quedando sellado el pequeño hángar de carga, él estaba exactamente enfrente de mi y no podía verme ya que estaba dándome la espalda, había mordido totalmente el anzuelo, así que decidí aprovechar la ventaja y abrí fuego, la lucha siguió hasta que nos quedamos totalmente a oscuras y aun así seguíamos combatiendo, a fuera los disparos no cesaban de pronto todo se sacudió y el SDF-1 descendió súbitamente; en todas las frecuencias militares se escuchaba un extraño ruido. De pronto lo vi a él saliendo de la carlinga de su Valkirye y tan herido como yo.

UTSUKUSHII

Fue la primera palabra que logre entender así que yo repetí utsukushii.

La flota de Lap' lamiz hizo un defold tras la repentina aparición de la flota zentraedi primaria BODOL número 425.

Me dejaron atrás, con un orgullo herido y en manos de un enemigo que nunca había conocido.

Los micronianos firmaron un tratado de paz el 11 de septiembre de 2011 con la flota de Breetai y yo solo esperaba que en ese momento me mandarían al paredón a fusilar y cual fue mi sorpresa; me acarrearon a un complejo militar en donde mis heridas fueron atendidas y era observada constantemente, yo quería escapar mi impulso de supervivencia me indicaba que era lo correcto; así que empecé a golpear todo objeto que se encontraba enfrente de mi, para darme cuenta que había sido micronizada, por orden de Breetai para que pudieran tratarme con la ciencia microniana; poco después que lograron tranquilizarme lo volví a ver, estaba herido y tenía unos cuantos vendajes nada serio por supuesto.

MJ: Hola… Mi nombre es Maximilian Jenius.

Me dijo extendiéndome la mano y solo pude observarlo con curiosidad.

MJ: Oh lo siento así es como los humanos decimos hola.

El retiro su mano al observar que no recibía ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

Mi silencio era demasiado hostil, me sentía fuera de contexto, no sabía si era una prisionera de guerra, si me fusilarían; pero cualquiera que fuera mi destino lo aceptaría valientemente como mi corazón de guerrera lo expresaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un suspiro; él aún estaba a mi lado sentado en una silla a lado de la cama del hospital, volví a verlo con una mirada asesina. Después de todo quien DEMONIOS se creía este microniano para venir y restregarme mi derrota en la cara, hubiera preferido mil veces morir en ese hángar o ser fusilada a estar en ese hospital en la misma habitación que él, sencillamente era bastante humillante.

MJ: Permíteme decirte que eres una excelente guerrera.

No puedo creer lo que acababa de escuchar una excelente guerrera. Soy la mejor guerrera de la flota Meltran. Solo eso pude contestarle.

MJ: Perdón no quise ofenderte, es decir creo… que eres increíble y tienes unos movimientos impresionantes, por un momento pensé que me derribarías, tienes... a mi parecer la mezcla perfecta hermosa y letal.

¿Hermosa? Me puedes explicar que es eso de hermosa es la segunda vez que me lo dices.

El rostro de Max se tiño de rojo cuando me escucho pedirle una aclaración del concepto hermosa, y en un tono de voz mas profundo me dijo:

MJ: Hermosa quiere decir… que eres guapa…

Lo volví a ver demostrándole que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que él hablaba.

MJ: Veo que te deje en la misma situación. ¿Cómo te lo explico?

Max se rasco la cabeza y se volvió a ajustar los lentes que estaban en la punta de su nariz.

MJ: Esta bien eres como esas rosas.

El señalo una extraña planta de color rojo que estaban en un envase al lado de mi cama

Y que tienen que ver esas extrañas plantas conmigo.

MJ: uff… esto es más difícil de lo que yo esperaba.

El inhalo profundamente y continúo la explicación.

MJ: Eres muy atractiva.

¿Atractiva?

MJ: hay tampoco entiendes ese concepto.

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

MJ: Bueno en pocas palabras me gustas.

¿Gustar?

MJ: si como una mujer le puede llegar a gustar a un hombre.

¿Una mujer y un hombre?

MJ: Ah si se me olvidaba que de donde tú vienes hombres y mujeres son enemigos. Veras yo soy un hombre y tu una mujer o como ustedes dirían yo soy un zentran y tu una meltran. Y aquí los zentrans y las meltran viven juntos.

¿Vivir juntos?

MJ: Bueno es un decir… coexistimos pacíficamente los hombres y las mujeres.

Ah ya entendí KAALCHUUN. Entonces eso es hermosa.

MJ: No…hermosa quiere decir ah ya se como explicarte. Eres una piloto ¿cierto?

Así es…

MJ¿Y que sientes cuando piloteas tu Queadlunn – Rau?

Yo soy una piloto meltran y mi arma es un QUEADLUUN-RAU del color de esas plantas, como la sangre.

MJ: Rojo

¿Rojo?

MJ: Si aquí ese color recibe el nombre de rojo, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Qué sientes cuando piloteas tu QUEADLUUN-RAU?

¿Sentir?

MJ: Tampoco sabes lo que es sentir. Dios Mio ¿que clase de civilización son ustedes? Sentir es estar conciente de las emociones que despiertan tus experiencias diarias.

Yo tengo mucha experiencia.

MJ¿En serio?

Si en el campo de batalla.

MJ: ah…. Y generalmente cuando estas en el campo de batalla ¿Qué percibes de tu cuerpo y tu mente?

En mi cuerpo nada fui diseñada genéticamente para combatir y mi mente esta concentrada en el DEBER

MJ: Comprendo, ustedes no saben nada de sentir ni emociones, solo conocen la guerra.

Afirmativo.

MJ: Y cuando estabas en tu flota ¿había alguna otra meltran con la que pudieras desahogarte?

¿Desahogarme?

MJ: SI es decir… a quien recurrieras cuando necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar.

Negativo, las demás meltrans tenían miedo de mí así que siempre rehuían

MJ. ¿Miedo? Eso es un sentimiento… a veces negativo pero al fin y al cabo un sentimiento. Y dime… ¿Qué otras cosas tenían las mujeres de tu flota?

Odio, ira, venganza, dolor en las heridas, agotamiento.

MJ¿tú llegaste a pensar en todo eso?

Afirmativo

MJ: Ya ves eso es sentir, todo eso el odio, la ira, la venganza son emociones negativas pero emociones genuinas.

Comprendo entonces te diré lo que siento cuando piloteo mi QUEADLUUN-RAU.

Cuando estoy luchando contra las flotas zentraedi siento mucho odio e impotencia, a veces me siento muy no se como describirlo por que en mi lenguaje no existe una palabra para tal, cuando derribo a los enemigos sin que haya recibido un solo raspón siento que estoy cumpliendo con el cometido para el cual fui creada, es una sensación de seguridad y aumenta la confianza en mi misma.

MJ: y ¿Qué sientes cuando alguien de tus subordinadas es asesinada por un zentraedi?

Vacío la mayor parte del tiempo siento ese vacío y mis ojos se llenan de agua, aunque si Lap'Lamiz o alguna otra meltran se llegara a enterar me fusilarían en el acto.

MJ: A eso se le llama tristeza.

Y sabes cuando estábamos enfrascados en nuestra DOG FIGHT dentro de la nave y ese extraño ruido estaba en todas las frecuencias militares sentí algo aquí a dentro de mi que jamás había experimentado una especie de calor inexplicable surgió de mi.

Justamente cuando estaba emocionada relatándole las experiencias que tenía en batalla fuimos interrumpidos por un grupo de meltrans de su flota que otra vez querían inspeccionarme.

EM: Hola teniente Jenius.

La meltran se llevo la mano a su cabeza, Max respondió de la misma forma.

MJ: Comandante Mikimoto.

EM: Por favor Max la otra vez te pedí que me llamaras Eruei.

MJ: Esta bien Eruei.

No se por que mi cabeza empezó a hervir y en ese preciso momento tenía el impulso de arrancarle las entrañas a esa micraan.

EM: Hola ya veo que finalmente despertaste… has pasado tres días enteros inconciente.

Mi mirada de nuevo fue asesina pero estaba vez no fue dirigida a Max.

MJ: Bueno es momento de despedirme, tengo un patrullaje nocturno y de seguro el Capitán Ichijyo querrá que lo ayude en su reporte de su estancia en la tierra con la Primer Oficial Hayase; con permiso.

Max me volvió a extender la mano, así que esta vez la tome entre la mía y me quede pasmada, solamente sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón y el golpe de sangre que mis arterias llevaban hasta mi cerebro.

EM: OH no es todo un galán y un caballero.

Voltee a ver a la micraan que estaba examinando mis heridas.

EM: Supongo que no debes de entender ciertos conceptos de nuestro lenguaje, pero no importa pronto sabrás de lo que te hablo.

La otra micraan que estaba ayudándole a la primera a limpiar mis heridas le dijo.

SM: Y lo mejor del caso, aún es soltero.

EM: Lo sé…. He estado tratando que me invite a salir…pero después de la desaparición del capitán Ichijyo y la Primer Oficial Hayase las cosas se enfriaron bastante entre nosotros.

Baka eso era lo único que podía pensar de ellas en ese momento, así que trate de ahogar mi ira en estrujar entre mis manos la sonda que tenía conectada a mi mano que estaba alimentando un líquido transparente en mi cuerpo.

Una vez que las micraan terminaron de asear mis heridas y hacerme los chequeos rutinarios de los heridos salieron de mi habitación cerré mis ojos hasta que escuche ruidos me levante súbitamente y logre arrancar la sonda de mi piel para protegerme.

Me di cuenta que ya no sentía el impulso de asesinar, extrañamente me sentía tranquila al verlo ahí.

MJ: Hola de nuevo…

Zanto le dije

MJ¿Zanto?

Sa Zanto quiere decir saludos en mi idioma.

MJ: y ¿Qué quiere decir sa?

Sa quiere decir si o afirmativo aunque solo es una de tantas formas que existen.

MJ: Ya veo, tendré que llamar de nuevo ala enfermera para que te vuelvan a colocar el suero y te limpien el sangrado.

Max tomo mi mano y agarro una gasa limpia que estaba en la mesa aun costado mió para limpiar la sangre que fluía de la herida que me provoque por arrancarme la sonda.

¿No tenias un patrullaje?

MJ: Si ya regrese de mi misión sin ninguna novedad; ahora que se firmo el tratado de paz con la flota zentran todo esta muy tranquilo, así que me di el tiempo para volver a verte. No se por que pero me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Milia 639

MJ¿Qué?

En la flota me conocen como Milia 639.

MJ: Así que te llamas Milia.

Sa ¿piensas quedarte ahí?

MJ: Sa, pero primero debo ver que alguien te revise esta herida y te vuelvan a colocar el suero, no me tardo, no te muevas de ahí.

Como si pudiera escapar de tu nave mi Queadlunn esta destruido.

Max solo volteo a verme e hizo una extraña articulación con sus labios, que solo provoco que mi cara se sintiera caliente y cuando vi mi reflejo en el ventanal de la habitación pude ver una extraña coloración roja en mis mejillas.

Una vez que limpiaron la herida y me colocaron en otro lugar la sonda, Max volvió a entrar a mi habitación tomo la silla y se sentó a mi lado; encendiendo el extraño monitor que estaba justo enfrente de mí.

Una micraan hacia un extraño ruido pero muy alegre quede paralizada de ver todo lo que ella hacía y mi corazón latía muy muy rápido; Max me miraba atentamente.

MJ: Ella es Minmay y la canción se llama Mi novio es un piloto

¿Novio?

MJ: Si es un concepto que te explicare una vez que hayas entendido lo que hermosa significa.

Volvió a hacer la extraña articulación con su boca y como si fuera un acto de reflejo mi boca hizo lo mismo.

MJ: Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

Otra vez con eso de hermosa.

MJ: Ya lo entenderás, tarde o temprano lo entenderás.

Mis ojos me pesaban el cansancio era más fuerte que yo, así que ni me di cuenta a que hora cerré mis ojos , lo único que podía sentir era la presencia de aquel misterioso micraan que para ser un zentran no me inspiraba un odio profundo, de hecho estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño por él.

* * *

**Utsukushii **hermosa

**Palabras Zentraedis**

**Kaalchuun **cultura

**Sa **Si o afirmativo

**ZANTO **Saludos


	2. MILIA 639

**MILIA 639**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross.

**DEDICATORIAS**

A LAMG y HMMR Aishte Ru.

A Lily por ser una amiga sin igual PD ya te estoy haciendo promoción con eso de tu nuevo changarro eh.

A Evi

A McSpender Bro milagro que andas por estos lugares o mejor dicho que andas leyendo fandom de Macross.

A Al chan por sus comentarios y por asegurarme mínimo un review en esta historia.

* * *

Todo es muy raro y confuso, una noche me encontraba ya en las barracas, descansando el Sempai Ichijyo y yo habíamos terminado los reportes así que él se encargo de localizar al Sempai Focker para entregarle los documentos. 

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una terrible noticia, al parecer El Sempai Focker, Ichijyo, La Primer Oficial Hayase y 2 civiles más habían sido declarados "perdidos en acción".

El golpe fue duro y mi ascenso muy rápido; de inmediato se me asigno el mando del escuadrón SKULL, no tuve mayor problema con el escuadrón después de todo era un ala de combate cuando el Sempai Focker nos dirigía y así pasaron 2 largos meses hasta que Kim Kabirov una chica del puente intercepto una señal de SOS procedente de la tierra.

Finalmente el SDF-1 pudo regresar a nuestra cuna el planeta tierra.

Cuando aterrizamos nos enteramos que la tierra había sido totalmente devastada, la señal provenía de unas ruinas que estaban sumergidas en el mar desde hace 20,000 años y que emergieron tras el ataque que borro la vida de la faz de la tierra; por suerte Hikaru y la Primer Oficial Hayase encontraron las ruinas tras un escape de la flota zentraedi, cuando intentaban escapar mi sempai Roy Focker dio su vida tratando de salvarlos y darles una oportunidad.

En este escape los oficiales que fueron tomados como prisioneros de guerra se hicieron concientes de que hombres y mujeres viven separados, que son procreados genéticamente y viven en guerra. Ichijyo dice que pudieron escapar por que una flota de mujeres zentraedis abordo el crucero y aprovechando la confusión él y la primer oficial Hayase pudieron escapar.

Los días transcurrieron, cuando la alarma fue activada; el radar del SDF-1 mostraba actividad fuera de la órbita terrestre y un solo crucero meltran había sido detectado. Las meltrans iniciaron un rápido ataque y decidimos entrar en acción.

Para mi mala fortuna mi compañero desde la academia Hayao Kakizaki fue muerto en la línea de combate, Hikaru nos había advertido de lo peligrosas que podrían ser las meltrans y yo no hice otro comentario más que mofarme de él y de su noviazgo con La primer oficial Hayase, mientras Kakizaki y yo hacíamos nuestros respectivos comentarios burlones lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Decidí que el escuadrón tomara la posición de combate; pero Hikaru estaba una vez más en problemas rodeado por 5 Queadlunn- Rau que prácticamente le estaban pateando el trasero; así que decidí ayudarlo, sin darme cuenta estaba enfrascado en una lucha de matar o morir con una piloto excepcional; sin darme cuenta caí en una trampa y de no haber sido por lo que llamo un golpe de suerte, esa piloto elite meltran hubiera acabado conmigo.

Me di cuenta que estaba herida; así que descendí de mi VF-1A; me quite el casco y fue cuando creí haber muerto; la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto hasta ese momento estaba justo enfrente de mi; su largo cabello color verde caía en uno de sus costados; sentí que la respiración me faltaba y en mi mente solo se pudo formular la palabra UTSUKUSHII, la cual escapo de mis labios sin que yo lo notara ella solo pudo decirme UTSUKUSHII antes de quedar inconciente.

Los días pasaban y ella no mostraba signos de recobrar la conciencia, iba al hospital cada que tenía una oportunidad y me sentaba a un lado de su cama observando su belleza durante horas. ¿Cómo es posible que en estos tiempos aun exista algo tan especial y tan hermoso? Quería saber más de ella, finalmente habían respondido a mis plegarias, la chica de mis sueños finalmente había llamado a mi puerta.

Note que ya había despertado así que no puede hacer otra cosa más que presentarme

Hola… Mi nombre es Maximilian Jenius le extendí mi mano olvidando por completo que de seguro ella no sabría que hacer; después de todo venimos de culturas distintas; ella hizo lo lógico me lanzo una mirada de desconfianza así que retire mi mano no sin antes aclararle que así es como saludamos a alguien en mi planeta o bueno lo que queda de él...

Volví a sentarme y no emití ningún sonido creo que la atmósfera era bastante pesada entre ambos: así que decidí romper el hielo y la única manera que se me ocurrió para llamar su atención fue elogiar su forma de pilotear un Queadlunn- Rau. Por cierto mi comentario lejos de aminorar la tensión que se estaba acumulando entre ambos llego a incomodarla así que ella me aclaro que era la mejor guerrera de la flota meltran. Mis pensamientos fueron más rápidos que mi conciencia y le dije que a mi parecer tenía la mezcla perfecta, hermosa y letal.

Muchas veces soñé con enamorarme de una chica que amara tanto como yo estar en el ejército, mis ultimas citas han sido un verdadero desastre y a decir verdad las chicas no se fijan mucho en mi aspecto nerd y educado, ellas son atraídas por chicos como el sempai Focker y hasta lo despistado e inocente de Hikaru, aunque a decir verdad el uniforme me había cambiado un poco la suerte; y ser parte del escuadrón skull era un imán para atraer al sexo contrario; últimamente las jóvenes cadetes y las enfermeras me prestaban mucha atención.

Pero hay algo con esta meltran que es diferente a todas, quizás es esa mirada de una joven capaz de todo, quizás sea ese fuego que me mostró en el campo de batalla o quizás sea que descubrí una parte que otro hombre ya sea terrícola o zentraedi no habían descubierto, una chica linda que no necesita mi protección, que es mi igual en el campo de batalla y que no le tiene miedo a la muerte.

MF¿Hermosa? Me puedes explicar que es eso de hermosa es la segunda vez que me lo dices.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, se me había olvidado que al pasar el mayor tiempo peleando su raza probablemente se había olvidado de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Trate en vano de explicarle el significado de hermosa haciendo comparaciones, con unas rosas las mismas que le había llevado la noche anterior, le dije que era guapa, atractiva e incluso que me gustaba, fue un poco complicado por que ya no sabía como decirle lo que sentía y definirle lo hermosa que es… Hasta que una idea llego a mi mente; pensé que primero debía explicarle el concepto de lo que son los sentimientos y en base a eso explicarle todo lo demás.

Su shock fue demasiado fuerte cuando le comencé a explicar que hombres y mujeres vivíamos juntos y descubrí que solo sentían emociones un tanto negativas como la ira, la venganza, el odio, pero después de todo no eran tan malos como aparentaban también sentían tristeza e impotencia.

La verdad estaba pasando un rato muy ameno con ella; hasta que la doctora Mikimoto y una enfermera llegaron a realizarle su chequeo no se si es mi imaginación, pero la doctora Mikimoto me coquetea mucho, a decir verdad si me gustaba pero ahora que conozco a esta meltran siento que mi vida romántica esta apunto de dar un giro radical.

Mi hora de partida estaba cerca, tenía que salir a patrullar el sector 31-19 y forzosamente debía decirle hasta luego, aunque no quería separarme de su lado ni por un segundo.

Le extendí nuevamente mi mano y esta vez la tomo; estaba temblando y un chispazo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Apenas si tuve el valor para regresar a mis deberes.

Caminaba hacia al hangar pensando en las posibilidades de que la meltran aceptara quedarse con los terrícolas y en las probabilidades que yo tenía de ser algo más que el piloto micraan que la derribo espero que no me odie por eso.

Cuando llegue al hángar Hikaru tenía entre sus brazos a la Primer oficial Hayase así que entre discretamente, no quería interrumpir la escena.

Misa fue la que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se separo de Hikaru para hacerme un saludo militar al cual yo respondí.

HI: Max.

Moví la cabeza en señal de aceptación, me dirigí a mi VF, subí la escalinata y me puse el casco, los demás pilotos comenzaban a llegar así que Misa se despidió discretamente del Sempai.

El tiempo últimamente transcurría lentamente, en especial para mi y desde que me habían trasladado del UNAF al UN SPACY nunca había tenido un patrullaje tan tranquilo como el día de hoy; no hubo ninguna novedad a excepción de que la mayoría de los pilotos estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía entre DELTA-01 y el líder Skull por el TACNET. Cuando regresamos sanos y salvos al hángar y de que la mayoría de los pilotos comentaban que Hikaru y Misa deberían de conseguirse una habitación en un motel, me dirigí a mi barraca, a decir verdad quería empezar a escribir los reportes, los planes de vuelo y las asignaciones de cada uno de los pilotos de mi escuadrón, pero no podía concentrarme, mi mente estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar el significado de que ella había tomado mi mano, tal vez solo guisó ser amable y adaptarse a las costumbres humanas.

De golpe algo más capturo mi atención Hikaru llamaba desesperado a la puerta.

HI: Vaya…pensé que no te encontraría y que ya estarías en el hospital. ¿Alguna noticia?

Aún tengo algunas cosas por hacer antes, de que me marche al hospital y a decir verdad si tengo muy buenas noticias; al menos para mí.

HI¿y?

Pues ya reacciono, estuve hablando con ella.

HI: Y supongo que fue muy hostil….Max casi te mata.

No se que mirada le lance al Sempai por que trago saliva con dificultad.

Fue agradable, empecé a enseñarle algunas de nuestras cosas.

HI¿No me digas que te atrae?

¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

Mi tono de voz fue bastante irritable.

HI: Max por Dios es el enemigo y te olvidas de que casi te mata. Ellos solo desean eso matarnos nos consideran una amenaza.

Si no mal recuerdo Misa y tú pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por tus desobediencias y por arriesgar tu pellejo y ve como resulto la historia.

HI: Eso es completamente distinto, Misa y yo….bueno no tengo por que explicártelo; además Misa es humana.

Los científicos dicen que nuestra estructura genética es la misma.

HI: Si…pero….

Además si te pones a analizarlo desde ese punto de vista los humanos también somos agresivos y coléricos; la mayor parte del tiempo vivíamos peleando los unos encontra de los otros.

HI: Tienes razón perdona si te ofendí, pero no venía a eso, quería entregarte esto.

Hikaru me dio un fólder con el escudo del UN y la leyenda confidencial en rojo.

¿Qué es esto?

HI: Los altos mandos quieren que investigues más acerca de las meltrans; y que mejor oportunidad que esta; al parecer nuestra "huésped" solo habla con cierto microniano que derribo su Queadluun- Rau

Pero… SEMPAI.

HI: Ordenes son ordenes Max…lo siento. Ah por cierto eres un demonio con suerte, dada la naturaleza de tu misión se me asigno tu trabajo de escritorio, así que ya puedes ir al hospital.

Me volví a poner correctamente el uniforme de vuelo y salí corriendo hacia el hospital dejando al Sempai con la palabra en la boca.

Me deslicé cautelosamente en su habitación pues no quería despertarla; pero no fue suficiente, ella reacciono de inmediato dando un salto de la cama y arrancándose la intravenosa, supongo que quería ahorcar al enemigo con ella, cuando vio quien había entrado a su habitación se tranquilizo y volvió a recostarse.

Hola de nuevo….

MF: Zanto

Por lo visto Hikaru tenía razón ella únicamente hablaría conmigo, aunque no entendía lo que me acababa de decir y esperaba que no fuera un insulto en su lengua materna.

¿Zanto?

MF: Sa Zanto quiere decir saludos en mi idioma.

Un paso a la vez ¿acaso estábamos teniendo una retroalimentación¿Acaso ella estaba enseñándome y compartiéndome un poco de su mundo?

Y ¿qué quiere decir sa?

MF: Sa quiere decir si o afirmativo aunque solo es una de tantas formas que existen.

La sangre fluía por la herida que se había provocado pero al parecer no tenía importancia, así que tome unas gasas limpias que tenía en la mesita aun lado de su cama y procedí a limpiar la herida, creo que no sentía dolor ya que ella esta vez entablo la platica.

MF¿No tenías patrullaje?

Solo pude contestarle que si y que ya había terminado aunque mi corazón no quería ocultarle la naturaleza de mi visita; así que me limite a decirle únicamente parte de la verdad.

MF: Milia 639

Pensé que ella me estaba dando un código o algo así pero me dijo que era su nombre…

Milia 639 wow Milia que bello nombre. Una vez que termine con mi labor de limpiarle la herida salí en busca de una enfermera y sin equivocarme lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue una broma ¿Acaso las meltrans entienden de esto?

No pude evitar el notar que mi broma la había hecho sonrojar y me sentí en el cielo; nunca había visto que una chica tuviera tal reacción en mi presencia, cuando estuvo lista de nuevo entre a la habitación, tome una silla y me senté a su lado, encendí la televisión y en el canal de videos estaba Minmay cantando Watashi no Karewa Pairotto.

Le explique lo que Minmay estaba haciendo y el significado de la canción.

Ella me interrogo con lo del significado de novio. Sinceramente le iba a contestar que era lo que yo le pediría que fuera mi novia pero me limite a decirle que cuando comprendiera lo que hermosa significaba le iba a explicar que era un novio.

No puede evitar el reírme y ella sonrió ante mi comentario inmediatamente le hice notar que era hermosa pero fue en vano.

La televisión capturo su atención y me quede con ella hasta que finalmente volvió a quedarse dormida, profunda, pacifica y tranquilamente dormida. Mi madre alguna vez me dijo que cuando podrías pasar horas observando a una persona dormir es por que te habías enamorado ¿me habré enamorado de Milia¿Será amor a primera vista?


	3. DIGITAL LOVE

**DIGITAL LOVE**

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross. La canción se llama DIGITAL LOVE y pertenece a Daft Punk.

DEDICATORIAS.

A Isamu Alva Dyson, Hannah-chan, Lily, Evi, Al- chan, Seferino Rengel, Mylene Jenius, McSpender, Tono y a todos los que leen esta historia sin dejar un review.

N/A: La verdad me siento muy emocionada al ver la afluencia con que las personas están leyendo este fanfiction y sobretodo tengo una satisfacción personal enorme ya que este fanfiction es mi prueba de fuego. Por cierto este capitulo esta principalmente inspirado por el OVA 1 de Macross 7 Encore, los que han tenido la oportunidad de verlo sabrán a que parte me refiero.

* * *

Hoy me siento especialmente fuera de lugar, cuando abrí los ojos, Max no estaba a mi lado, en su lugar me encontré con tres singulares meltrans, obviamente oficiales del SDF-1 sus nombres si no mal recuerdo eran Shammy, Kim y Vanesa. Creo que estaban haciéndome un interrogatorio con un método poco ortodoxo militarmente hablando, y no creo que haya tenido fines militares ya que estaba dedicado a mi interacción con el Teniente Jenius.

Estos micraans y su kaalchuun son bastante complicados¿Cómo pueden coexistir en el mismo ambiente? y más aún ¿Cómo pueden centrar su atención en otras cosas que no sean la guerra y los protocolos? A decir verdad no son tan primitivos como nuestros Folmos tenían registrado en sus anales; durante mi estancia como rehen en esta nave por lo menos he logrado identificar 7 formas de habla distintas, y 15 lenguajes escritos; la más común de ellas es lo que Max me explico que se le denominaba alfabeto arábigo, el cual tiene cierta semejanza con los fonemas del lenguaje escrito zentraedi, así que Max los plasmo con ayuda de dos instrumentos muy raros uno es un material blanco llamado papel y el segundo es una especie de tubo que segrega un compuesto químico del color del espacio llamado pluma y a la tonalidad le dicen negro, Max se sorprendió de lo rápido que aprendí a imitar los signos que él mismo había plasmado en el papel dice que en promedio a los niños micraan les toma los primeros 4 o 5 ciclos de su vida en aprenderlos. Lo que me resulta más "curioso" (otro sentimiento micraan que acabo de comprender) es que cada componente de su vida recibe un nombre, creo que a falta de guerras en que mantener ocupada su mente se dedican a inventar cosas y sus respectivos nombres para matar el ocio.

Ahora yo misma me encuentro demasiado ociosa, especialmente cuando Max esta haciendo sus deberes me dedico a leer libros y ver el extraño monitor al que llaman televisor, Max me enseño a leer, mostrándome que el conjunto de los sonidos del alfabeto forman palabras, cuando están agrupadas forman oraciones y que un conjunto de oraciones forman un texto y que un grupo de textos llegan a formar un libro.

Y finalmente con ayuda del televisor comprendí el concepto de Utsukushii, los hombres micraans consideran Utsukushii a una mujer por sus características físicas como son: las caderas, los senos, el cabello, los ojos, los labios, las piernas y las manos.

De igual manera me intrigo eso que los micraans llaman beso, aquel extraño ritual donde unen sus labios o en su defecto unen sus labios a una mejilla. ¿Me pregunto que pensara Max si un día le doy un beso inesperadamente? La verdad es que empiezan a gustarme estas costumbres micraans y debido a la contaminación de la protocultura, si regreso a la flota de Lap' Lamiz de seguro me fusilarían; así que analizare la posibilidad de quedarme aquí y unirme a este singular ejército.

Vaya que civilización tan impresionante tienen estos micraans; lo que me lleva a generar más preguntas que espero algún día poder responder.

EM: Hola Milia.

Zanto, la verdad le respondí sin mucho ánimo, esta micraan en particular me provoca una extraña sensación de querer subirme a mi Queadlunn y arrancarle las entrañas; en especial con la sonrisita tonta que pone cada vez que ve a Maximilian.

EM: Te tengo una muy buena noticia.

Sa

EM: Hoy por la tarde te daremos de alta

Eruei ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

EM: Pues que podrás abandonar estas instalaciones, ya le informe al Teniente Jenius y vendrá por ti en un par de horas justamente cuando acabe su turno; así que toma una ducha, relájate y arréglate por que pronto vendrán a recogerte. Al propósito esto es un obsequió de las chicas del puente del SDF-1; Shammy, Vanesa, Kim la primer Oficial Hayase y la Comandante La Salle vendrán en unos minutos a ayudarte con lo que hay dentro del backpack.

Mire el contenido de lo que me estaba ofreciendo; era un uniforme de esos que los civiles utilizan, concretamente es de color azul y le llaman pantalones la tela recibe el nombre de mezclilla, una especie de blusa sin mangas el cual se amarra por medio de unas tiritas que salen del cuello de la propia blusa de color blanco.

Por otra parte estaban una serie de cajas de las cuales prácticamente no le encuentro el sentido y son contenedores de muchas partículas de polvo en diferentes tonalidades. Unos artículos que al parecer tienen una especie de espinas y muchos artículos de goma.

Más abajo había unos recipientes llenos de unos líquidos que eran bastante agradables al olfato, un jabón al cual ya conocía gracias a Max, que me explico que su uso es vital en el aseo personal micraan una vez más digo estos micraans son demasiado complejos.

Seguí escarbando y encontré unos pantalones diminutos si puedo llamarle pantalones y otra blusa más diminuta es decir solo tenía un par de tirantes. En serio pensaban que podía ponerme eso encima.

De pronto mi habitación se lleno con las 3 oficiales del puente, la primer Oficial Hayase y la Comandante LaSalle.

MH: Buenos días Milia.

Zanto para todas.

KK: Venimos a ayudarte

No recuerdo haber solicitado ayuda de nadie soy una guerrera meltran elite.

CLS: Lo que Kim quiere decir es que venimos a ayudarte con tu debut al mundo micraan.

¿DEBUT¿Qué es eso?

SV: Tu presentación ante la sociedad del SDF-1

Sa

VL: Bueno Milia estos son unos pequeños objetos básicos en la supervivencia femenina micraan.

Uno a uno me fueron introduciendo los artículos que se encontraban dentro del bolso. Desde las botellas con el líquido que huele delicioso llamado perfume, hasta el mini pantalón que de hecho su nombre correcto son pantaletas y la pequeña blusita de tirantes que sirve para sostener el busto y su nombre es sostén. También me explicaron que esta indumentaria comúnmente llamada lencería o ropa interior se debe cambiar diario después del aseo personal y no debe exhibirse sobre la ropa casual.

Una vez que tome mi ducha y me vestí correctamente, las chicas procedieron a aplicarme los extraños contenidos de los recipientes pequeños llamados maquillaje y con el extraño instrumento con púas que recibe el nombre de cepillo aplacaron mi cabello y lo subieron en lo que ellas llaman cola de caballo y lo sostuvieron con las banditas elásticas.

Ya estaba preparada para salir del hospital así que mire mi reflejo en el espejo.

Max tiene razón soy totalmente UTSUKUSHII.

Kim, Shammy y Vanesa estaban totalmente complacidas con mi arreglo físico.

MH: Bienvenida a la vanidad femenina Milia.

No pude evitar regalarles una sonrisa realmente me sentía excelente conmigo misma.

Misa me observo de arriba hacia abajo.

MH: Aun falta algo.

De su bolso saco otro recipiente pequeño color hueso y empezó a untarlo en mis labios.

MH: Coco el favorito de Hikaru...

Primer Oficial Hayase podría tener un poco más de esa cosa sabe delicioso.

MH: Es lo mismo que dice Hikaru; pero Milia esto no es comestible se llama brillo labial y aunque sabe muy bien no es comestible.

¿Hombres y mujeres pueden utilizarlo?

CLS: No solamente las chicas lo utilizamos.

Entonces por que la Oficial Hayase dijo que era el favorito del Capitán Ichijyo.

Se miraron entre ellas y de la nada comenzaron a reír.

MH: Por favor Milia cuando no estemos en turno llámanos por nuestros nombres de pila.

Sa Primer oficial Hayase digo…Misa

Al estar interactuando de esta forma con las meltrans de esta nave por primera vez desde que fui creada siento que mi vida tiene otro sentido además de servir para la guerra.

* * *

Entre a mi barraca el patrullaje había estado sin novedad, cuando llegue al hangar un oficial se me acerco entregándome un papel con el emblema del UN y las siglas SDF-1 me aparte para leerlo ya que pensé que se trataba de algún mensaje especial de los altos mandos con respecto a mi nuevo misión el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

Estimado Teniente Maximilian Jenius:

Debido a la naturaleza de su nueva misión; le suplicamos vehementemente que no se ahorre detalles en los reportes.

Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes y que cumpla satisfactoriamente con su misión ¿AMOROSA?

ATTE:  
Las chicas del puente Kim, Vanesa y Shammy.

PD: Preferimos recibir la información de primer mano antes de la inspección con el capitán Ichijyo, la Primer Oficial Hayase o la Comandante La Salle.

Gracias.

No pude evitar mi risa esas chicas son terribles pero no puedo negar que tienen un enorme corazón tipo condominio cada una de ellas.

Comenzaba a caminar de nuevo cuando los gritos de Hikaru llamaron mi atención.

HI: Oye Jenius ¿hacia donde te diriges?

Me di la media vuelta y espere a que me alcanzará; primero pensaba en ir por una pizza o al restauran de comida mexicana que esta aun costado de la arcadia ¿me acompañas o ya tienes cita con Misa para comer?

HI: No a decir verdad Misa dijo que saldría con las chicas cuando terminara su turno así que tengo todo el tiempo libre, al menos hasta la hora de la cena y pensándolo bien no me caerían nada mal unos tacos de alambre o al pastor.

Sabía que dirías eso sempai cuando se trata de comida mexicana no puedes negarte.

HI: Yo invito la última vez tu pagaste las hamburguesas ¿Qué te parece si de ahí pasamos a la arcadia?

Creo que saliendo de comer me despido sempai tengo que ir a ver a Milia al hospital

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera emitir alguna palabra el teléfono público iba diciendo que tenía una llamada urgente para mí.

Moshi Moshi?

EM: Hola teniente Jenius. Habla la doctora Eruei Mikimoto. Solo llamo para confirmarle que Milia será dada de alta a las 1600 horas de hoy.

Entendido. Colgué el teléfono y Hikaru decidió llamar a Misa al puente aun nos quedaban 5 minutos de turno y Hikaru quería ver como se encontraba Misa.

La verdad no preste mucha atención a la conversación entre Hikaru y Misa solo a sus últimas palabras.

HI: Ya veo, si no te preocupes esta bien a las 5:00 PM. No creas que será una tarea fácil y espero que lo anotes en mi lista de buenas acciones. Aishte Ru. Ciao

Entramos al restauran de comida mexicana, generalmente este lugar por las noches tiene un grupo de mariachis que musicalizan a un ballet de danza folklórica mexicana, pero por la hora el lugar esta medio muerto; en el fondo solo hay otro par de pilotos que al vernos llegar se cuadran inmediatamente.

Nos sentamos en la barra y ordenamos unas cervezas muy frías para acompañar nuestras órdenes de tacos y un guacamole con totopos y queso.

Algo capturo mi atención una vieja rockola así que fui a husmear y encontré un CD del grupo Daft Punk, saque una moneda de mis bolsillos y puse la canción que escuché millones de veces en el MTV cuando era un niño.

Last Night I have a dream about you

anoche te soñe

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

En este sueño estaba bailando a tu lado

And it looked like everyone was having fun

Y parecía que todos estaban divirtiéndose

The kind of feeling I've waited so long

La sensación que tenía tiempo esperando

HI¿Es Digital Love de Daft Punk?

Así es ¿creo que aun éramos unos pubertos cuando esta canción tenía su auge?

HI: La recuerdo por que Roy solía ponerla a todo volumen una chica de nombre Aries Turner se la dedico, esta chica era una de las tantas novias que tuvo el sempai.

Don't stop come a little closer

No te detengas y acércate un poco más

As we jam the rythm gets stronger

Mientras nos deslizamos el ritmo se hace más fuerte

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun

No hay nada de malo con un poco de diversión

We were dancing all night long

Y bailamos toda la noche.

Sabes Hikaru; ahora que vuelvo a escuchar esta canción la lírica me hace pensar en Milia.

HI: Max ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Milia?

No lo se… bueno… es decir… si lo se…pero no puedo ponerlo en palabras. Creo que es una de esas cosas que solamente te pasan una vez en la vida. Cuando estoy con ella el mundo es nuevo para mí y totalmente divertido. Solo cuento los minutos para volver a verla, estar cerca de ella, escucharla hablar y preguntar el por que de las cosas. Me gusta enseñarle y aprender de ella. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan inteligente y capaz como lo es Milia. Aunque esto suene estupido y loco de mi parte por que es considerada como el enemigo, siento que en todo este universo no hay otra chica hecha para mi más que ella y antes de conocerla sentía que no había nadie para mi en este universo.

Hikaru solo me veía a través de su tarro de cerveza.

Bebí otro sorbo de mi tarro y me acomode los lentes que para variar y no perder la costumbre amenazaban con caerse de mi nariz.

HI: solo tengo tres puntos.

Primero: Ella es el enemigo.

Segundo: Esta acostumbrada única y exclusivamente a la guerra

TERCERO¿crees que es viable confiar en ella?

Max no me lo tomes a mal...pero viejo tienes que ser realista. Tu sabes que confió en ti plenamente; pero como tu oficial superior te digo que ella no será tan fácilmente aceptada. No todos piensan de la misma forma en esta sociedad y hasta tu mismo lo has dicho que entre nosotros mismos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo peleando imagínate como será si introduces a alguien ajeno. Recuerda que el humano le teme a lo que no conoce.

No puedo negar que tienes razón en ello Hikaru; pero si nosotros no damos el primer paso y aceptamos a los zentrans y meltrans la raza humana estará perdida. Ellos son más que nosotros y de alguna u otra forma tenemos que encontrar el modo de sobrevivir de hecho he estado pensando en ello y estoy lejos de tener algo con Milia, para empezar no se si ella este dispuesta a renunciar a los protocolos del ejército meltrandi, pero quisiera creer que se puede lograr y establecer una nueva forma de vida tanto para los humanos como para los zentraedis.

HI: Suena bien Jenius pero, no te has puesto a pensar que es difícil de aceptar para los zentraedis que somos una forma de vida y no un enemigo más…

Mientras las palabras de Hikaru se desvanecían en el aire y mi mente se empeñaba en escuchar la letra de la canción

The time is right to put my arms around you.

El tiempo es adecuado para rodearte con mis brazos

You're feeling right

Te sientes bien

You wrap your arms around too

Y también me envuelves con tus brazos

But suddenly I feel the shining sun

Pero de pronto siento el resplandor del sol

Before I know the dream was all gone

Y antes de darme cuenta el sueño ya se había desvanecido

La verdad muchas veces en los últimos días me he encontrado soñando despierto acerca de mi vida especialmente me imagino a Milia caminando a mi lado. No he dormido bien, casi no tengo apetito, me es difícil concentrarme en cualquier actividad que emprendo aun en los videojuegos.

Ooh I don't know what to do

Y no se lo que hacer

About this dream and you

Con este sueño y contigo

I wish this dream comes true

Desearía que este sueño se hiciera realidad.

HI: Skull líder llamando a Skull-02 Skull líder llamando a Skull-02 Cambio Max!!! Maaaaaaaax

Maximilian Jenius

¿Me hablabas?

HI: Pensé que te habías quedado en estado vegetal. Llevas cerca de media hora que no emites sonido alguno. Además se nos hace tarde.

¿Se nos hace tarde?

HI: Así es las chicas te tienen preparada una sorpresa anda vamos al hospital.


	4. I'm with you

**I'M WITH YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross. Maximilian Jenius es mio… mi precioso…perdón…. La canción se llama I'm with you y me pareció apropiada para Milia y Max y pertenece a Avril Lavigne.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A Al- chan, Hannah- chan, Evi, Lily, Isamu, mi hermanita del alma Mylene Jenius, iatrogenical en fin a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias.

* * *

Cuando Max llego al hospital, le estaba terminando de contar a las chicas algunas de mis vivencias en la armada meltran y mis multiples peleas con Chlore la otra meltran elite de la armada de Lap'lamiz. Max me veía como si estuviera hipnotizado, boquiabierto y casi se le olvidaba respirar de no ser por el codazo que recibió del capitán Ichijyo y las chicas rieron discretamente.

Entre sus manos traía un ramo de flores que me entrego inmediatamente y me pregunto si ya estaba lista para partir.

Le dije que si y tomo la mochila que estaba sobre la cama las únicas pertenencias que hasta ese momento tenia.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pensé que estos micraan en cualquier momento me fusilarían o me mandarían a prisión por ser parte del enemigo. Salimos del hospital y caminamos por el complejo no militar dentro del SDF-1 al cual llaman ciudad. Caminamos por distintos sitios rodeados de gente que nos miraban por que todos con excepción mía traían el uniforme militar y en varias ocasiones chicos y chicas militares les daban un saludo a mis acompañantes.

Todo iba de maravilla, lo que me asombra es lo compleja de la sociedad micraan, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un pequeño micraan el cual me explicaron que era un bebé y que los micraan procrean a estos individuos, con la unión de un hombre y una mujer proto kaalchun… aunque no me dieron con lujo los detalles de este acontecimiento.

Paramos por que las chicas y yo empezábamos a sentir un hambre feroz, ellas se detuvieron en un establecimiento de lo que denominan comida rápida y pidieron hamburguesas, papas y soda para todas a excepción de Shammy que no quería "romper la dieta" y pidió una ensalada con una botella de agua mineral.

A decir verdad yo no se que eran semejantes alimentos y cuando recibí mi orden me asombre que hasta su comida es diferente a nuestras capsulas de complejos alimenticios, no me puedo quejar es la mejor comida que he probado en toda mi vida y que no viene en capsulitas. Y como ellos dicen que ni la comida del hospital es tan buena, en el hospital comí un emparedado de jamón, un emparedado de atún, huevos revueltos con jamón, gelatinas, jugos de frutas y frutas picadas, diversos brebajes calientes que se llaman tes y muchísima agua. Y comprobé que Max no me engaño esta hamburguesa estaba deliciosa y ese ingrediente al que llaman queso sabe a gloria con la combinación, de la hierba esa que llaman lechuga, la bolita curiosa roja comestible denominado tomate y la carne.

Seguimos caminando y vi diversos artefactos de uso mecánico que deambulaban de allá para acá ofreciendo gran variedad de artículos, desde una soda y cigarrillos hasta aquellos que limpiaban las calles.

Estoy completamente feliz en este lugar, me gusta estar rodeada por los micraan y aprender de ellos, pero sobre todo de Max, pasar tiempo con él y aprender conjuntamente.

Llegue al hospital y Milia estaba radiante, hermosa, espectacular, en pocas palabras me dejo sin aliento y no pude reaccionar de no ser por que Hikaru me dio un codazo.

Le compre un ramo de orquídeas y cargue su mochila, de haber estado solos juro por Dios que me hubiera encantado caminar con ella por Ciudad Macross tomados de la mano, pero concretamente me dedique a ir a su lado explicándole todas las dudas que surgían en el momento.

Misa y Hikaru iban en su mundo, Claudia y las chicas observaban a los cadetes y civiles a su alrededor y yo estaba embelesado con Milia, hasta que su estómago hizo un rudito señal de que estaba hambrienta y las chicas decidieron entrar por una hamburguesa; jamás en mi vida había visto comer a una mujer así, 3 hamburguesas dobles con queso, 2 vasos con soda, una orden de papas fritas con queso y mitad de mis nachos. Me alegro verla así, tan dispuesta a aprender de nosotros, pero lo que me sorprende más aun es lo rápido que se adapta a las situaciones.

Los días pasaron rapidísimo y de pronto me encontraba en la oficina del Almirante Bruno J Global, la fecha para entregar mi primer reporte finalmente había llegado; trate de detallar lo más posible mis vivencias al lado de Milia y ser objetivo; al parecer el Almirante Global estaba complacido con el desempeño de misión y me lanzo una pregunta inesperada.

BJG: Teniente Jenius ¿Usted cree que la refugiada Milia este dispuesta a unirse al ejercito del UN y ser un piloto activo de la UN SPACY?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, los altos mandos de la UN SPACY habían elaborado un plan, en caso de que los zentraedis decidieran unirse a nosotros.

El primer ofrecimiento era para Milia, así que me correspondía decírselo. Creo que esta misma noche lo haré.

* * *

Me estaba preparando para salir con Max él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos últimamente en especial cuando el no esta en turno; así que esta noche iremos a cenar, me pidió que lo esperara en el parque de ciudad Macross.

El clima es extraño, aunque es artificial esta lloviendo tenuemente, la noche es fría y camino sola por el parque.

Pensaba en todas las cosas tan increíbles que me han pasado en las últimas semanas, parece mentira pero hasta hace unos días era Milia 639 una guerrera elite de la flota meltran, no conocía nada más que la guerra y ahora soy Milia; una refugiada zentraedi aprendiendo las costumbres de mis enemigos; los cuales me han inspirado un respeto y una paz profundamente entrañables.

I'm standing on the bridge

Estoy sobre el puente

I'm waiting in the dark

Esperando en la oscuridad

I thought that you'd be here by now

Pensé que ya estarías aqui

Finalmente llegue a mi destino; el jardín de estilo japonés que se encuentra dentro del SDF-1, me quede de ver con Maximilian a mitad del puente que cruza el pequeño lago artificial el cual esta rodeado por unos hermosos árboles de sakura, pensé que al llegar al puente Max como siempre ya estaría esperándome pero creo que llegue antes que él.

There's nothing but the rain

No hay nada más que la lluvia

No footsteps on the ground

No hay huellas en el piso

I'm listening, but there's no sound

Estoy escuchando, pero no hay ruido

La lluvia comenzaba a caer un poco más fuerte y muchos de los habitantes del Macross se refugiaban dentro de sus paraguas y caminaban rápidamente para poder llegar a casa o algún otro local que les ofreciera un albergue de la lluvia. Todo esta en silencio, empiezo a acostumbrarme a esta paz y esto mismo me provoca reflexionar acerca de mi vida y el rumbo que tomara.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

¿No hay nadie buscandome?

Won't somebody come take me home

Nadie vendrá para llevarme a casa

It's a damn cold night

Es una noche fria

Trying figure out this life

Tratando de descifrar esta vida

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

No me tomaras de la mano, para llevarme a un lugar nuevo

Don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

No se quien eres pero yo. Yo estoy contigo

Lo que más me extraña es que las meltran de mi flota no hayan intentado a un rescatarme o mejor a un buscarme, seguramente piensan que morí a manos de los enemigos, y a pesar de que aquí me han sucedido cosas excesivamente buenas empiezo a sentirme sola.

El frío comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo así que trate de ajustar más la chamarra a mi cuerpo cuando de pronto me sentí observada; volví sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con la mirada tierna y dulce de Max que galantemente sostenía un paraguas y me estaba ofreciendo su mano para que camináramos hombro con hombro.

MJ: Perdona la tardanza, es solo que acabo de tener una junta con el Almirante Global y…

Entiendo se como es eso, el deber de un soldado es primero.

Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara su frase

I'm looking for a face

Busco un rostro

I'm searching for a place

Busco un lugar

Is anybody here I know?

¿Hay alguien aqui que conozca?

Cos nothing is going right

Por que nada sale bien

And everything is a mess

Y todo es un lio

And no one likes to be alone

Y a nadie le gusta estar solo

MJ: Esta noche estas muy callada algo muy extraño en ti.

¿Qué?

MJ: Te decía que estas muy callada y que eso me resultaba extraño.

Ah…Estaba pensando.

MJ: En serio

Za

MJ¿Y que pensabas?

Pues en lo compleja que mi vida se ha vuelto, que empiezo a extrañar al ejército meltran y que no me siento bien.

MJ¿qué pasa te duele algo?

Pude notar un poco de preocupación en la voz de Max.

No es nada físico, más bien es un dolor de aquí y aquí.

Tome la mano de Max y la lleve a mi corazón y mi cabeza.

Últimamente me siento inútil, es decir fui creada para la guerra y servir y ahora que no tengo ninguna de las dos ¿Qué me queda?

Max volteo de inmediato trato de articular una palabra pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Seguimos caminando por ciudad Macross y el frío cada vez me calaba más los huesos, tenía un temblor apenas perceptible lo que llevo a Max a hacer algo inesperado para mí. Paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me repego hacia su cuerpo y me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Nunca antes había recibido un beso y de la nada sentí la necesidad y la urgencia de unir mis labios a los de él; así que me detuve en seco enfrente de él, me pare sobre la punta de mis pies y me abalance sobre Max, lo tome por sorpresa así que empezamos a besarnos, primero fue un pequeño beso que hizo que de inmediato separáramos nuestros labios, pero casi de inmediato volví a la posición inicial y esta vez Max correspondía al beso plenamente, unos instantes después Max me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él así que yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura y seguimos besándonos hasta que me quede sin aire.

Why is everything so confusing?

¿Por que todo es tan confuso?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Tal vez, no estoy razonando.

Cuando nos separamos me sentí confundida y con miedo así que mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Salí de mi junta regrese a casa, tome una ducha y me arregle para mi cita con Milia. Cuando salí de mi habitación me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo dentro del SDF-1, tome un paraguas y camine lo más rápido posible para encontrar a Milia.

Cuando llegue al parque ella estaba de pie sobre el puente del jardín japonés entre los árboles de sakura y el lago artificial, Milia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percato de mi llegada hasta que la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella debido a que la cubrí con el paraguas. Ella volteo y me sonrió supongo que se alegro al verme, la tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar por ciudad Macross.

El silencio no era incomodo pero me extrañaba que estuviera en silencio así que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba.

Me comento que se sentía mal pero que no era un dolor físico, me llevo la mano hacia su corazón y su sien, intente decirle algo pero no encontré una palabra que pudiera reconfortarla, pensé que tal vez no necesitaría unas palabras si no acciones; seguimos caminando y empezó a temblar de frío, la abrace y la atraje hacia mi para transmitirle un poco mi calor, después sentí la necesidad de besarla, de hacerla sentir bien y protegida, de que olvidara todas sus preocupaciones y me limite a darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Ella se paro exactamente enfrente de mi, se paro de puntitas y me robo un beso, pequeño pero tímido me quede paralizado pues nunca me imagine que Milia fuera hacer eso, segundos más tarde regreso a la primer posición y volvió a besarme, primero tímida y tiernamente, pero después… La tome por los hombros y la acerque a mi cuerpo, ella respondió abrazándome por la cintura, en lo único que podía pensar era en que podría vivir al lado de ella y sería feliz, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y mi corazón latía rápidamente, me olvide de que el mundo existís solamente la sentía a ella Milia, la chica delgada, hermosa y frágil que me había demostrado, esta vez lo sabía con certeza, me estaba enamorando del enemigo.

Al romper el contacto ella suspiro abrió los ojos pero antes de dejarme reaccionar salio huyendo….

Han pasado tres días desde ese momento, no la he visto y las chicas no me dan ningún detalle, a decir verdad me estoy muriendo sin hablarle, sin verla.

Por favor Milia regresa a mi lado.


	5. No dices más

**NO DICES MAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross. La canción pertenece a Moenia y se llama No dices más.

* * *

SV: Es que sencillamente no puedo creerlo. ¿Acaso estas loca?

No Shammy es que sencillamente no puedo volver a ver a Maximilian Jenius en mi vida.

KK¿qué es lo que pasa con ustedes los zentraedis? Si yo tuviera a un chico que me amara la mitad de lo que Max te ama a ti Milia te juro que no lo soltaba.

Es que es una vergüenza lo que hice… no tiene…explicación.

MH: Vamos Milia no es para tanto, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Hikaru.

CLS: Un ciego guiando a otro…vamos Misa, Milia demostró más agallas que tu al ir tras su hombre.

Hey no es para tanto de hecho me siento avergonzada, no es que no haya disfrutado el beso pero….no creo que Max se merezca a alguien como yo.

Bromeas me dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

CLS: Milia no te pido que entiendas esto de un día para otro a decir verdad yo nunca había visto a Max así en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo y mira que conozco muy bien a cada miembro del escuadrón Skull, y en especial al cuarteto de la muerte.

¿Cuarteto de la muerte?

CLS: Así es…cuando mi novio Roy Focker vivía solían llamar a Max, Roy, Hikaru y Hayao de esa manera. Por algo son los mejores pilotos de toda la UN SPACY. Además Max no es un Don Juan y me da gusto verlo tan entusiasmado por una chica. Mi concejo es….DEJA DE AVERGONZARTE, PONTE EN PIE Y VE TRAS MAX.

Al terminar de decir esto Claudia me dio un pequeño empujoncito y salí de la cafetería, mi tiempo del almuerzo se había terminado y debía continuar con mi entrenamiento en el simulador de vuelo. Pronto había logrado dominar el simulador del VF-1 así que la conclusión del entrenamiento requerido para ingresar a las fuerzas militares del UN estaría próxima, y rogaba a Dios por no ser asignada al escuadrón Skull cualquier otro escuadrón de elite menos el SKULL.

Los últimos días había corrido con suerte en los sorteos, mi grupo aún no era elegido para que Max fuera nuestro instructor de vuelo así que había logrado evadirlo por algún tiempo pero mi suerte pronto iba a cambiar.

* * *

HI: Bueno Max eres un hombre o ¿no?

Si Hikaru pero no se si Milia me quiera a su lado.

HI: Mujeres ¿Por qué son tan complicadas¿Cómo crees que no quiere estar a tu lado? Digo ella te beso ¿cierto?

Si e inmediatamente salió corriendo.

HI: Alguna vez Roy me dijo que si quería retener a una chica tenía que ser agresivo y demostrárselo. Ahora yo te doy ese concejo a ti.

Estaba pensando mejor dicho planeando un encuentro casual. Claro con tu ayuda y de las chicas

HI¿Cómo que un encuentro casual?

Si por muy buena fuente se que hoy empieza su licencia de fin de semana, lo más seguro es que salga con las chicas y planeo estar ahí sin que ella lo sepa.

HI: Max eres un genio ¿lo sabias?

Solo falta que las chicas me apoyen en esta empresa suicida.

HI: Estas bromeando sabes que el trío estará encantado.

Mientras Milia salía de la cafetería para dirigirse a su entrenamiento Hikaru y yo logramos infiltrarnos a la cafetería sin que se diera cuenta. Nos acercamos a la mesa de las chicas y nos sentamos a almorzar con ellas.

HI: Damitas y hermosura ¿Cómo están el día de hoy?

Hikaru le dio un pequeño beso a Misa que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y golpearlo cariñosamente en el brazo.

CLS: Muy bien chico rebelde y ustedes ¿que tal les va?

HI: De maravilla en especial ahora que estoy almorzando con la chica más guapa de toda la galaxia.

MH: Por lo visto no a todos les va tan bien ¿me equivoco?

Trate de ocultar mi rostro tras el tazón de ramen pero mi intento fue en vano inmediatamente fui duramente bombardeado con preguntas y reclamos acerca de Milia y la falta de comunicación existente entre ambos.

KK: Ósea que este es tu plan.

Así es.

SV: Y ¿quieres que no le digamos nada a Milia?

HI: Dada la naturaleza de la misión estará un poco difícil que mantengamos esto en secreto por favor no le digan nada a Milia.

CLS: Cuenta con nosotros Max

Claudia me tomo de la mano y me cerró el ojo.

El trío se levanto de inmediato y siguieron haciendo planes.

MH: Déjalo en nuestras manos, Milia no es de preocuparse….pero hay que mantener un ojo en ese trío y de eso nosotras nos encargaremos Max no te preocupes.

* * *

**HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Terminaba mis deberes del día y estaba dispuesta a dirigirme a mi barraca y descansar del arduo entrenamiento de la semana; estaba un poco fatigada pero nada que un baño no pudiera quitar. Mientras caminaba pensaba en Max y lo bien que sentí al unir mis labios encontra de los de él. Sacudí mi cabeza y empezaba a ponerme de mal humor el único sentimiento que había mostrado durante semanas desde aquel incidente.

La voz de Shammy me trajo de vuelta a este mundo.

SV: Milia querida…. Las chicas y yo tenemos contemplado una noche de solo chicas y queremos que te nos unas.

La palabra noche de chicas empezó a resonar en mi cabeza y conociendo la noche de chicas del trío lo más seguro es que implique cacería de chicos y bailar en una disco. Tal vez es lo que necesite para sacar a ese demonio llamado Maximilian Jenius de mi sistema.

Esta bien Shammy cuenten conmigo.

SV¿En serio? Quiero decir de acuerdo la cita es a las 21 horas en la barraca de Misa. Nos vemos ahí.

Shammy se dio la media vuelta y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi barraca, entre me dispuse a buscar el atuendo digno para la ocasión, me quite el uniforme y de inmediato me metí a la ducha.

Al salir de la regadera, comencé a arreglarme, mi vestuario consistía en unos pantalones y chamarra de piel roja con una blusa entubada sin tirantes de color negro y unas botas con tacones negras de piel, el cabello recogido de manera sencilla en una cola de caballo y mi lip gloss favorito con sabor a mango.

Salí de mi habitación con la chamarra al hombro y tome el ascensor que me llevaría a la barraca de Misa, no podía dejar de notar las miradas que me lanzaban los oficiales que me topaba a mi paso. Con gusto cambiaría todas esas miradas por un momento con Max. Pero que estoy diciendo, el propósito de esta noche es que olvide a Max. Llegue al apartamento de Misa y ya me estaban esperando las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y nos dirigimos hacía ciudad Macross.

Estuvimos caminando un rato por la ciudad antes de entrar al café Niagara por que era la noche de karaoke y aunque aun no se me alguna canción que no sea de Minmay completa, disfruto viendo a las chicas y demás haciéndola de cantantes…

El mesero se nos acerco y tomó nuestra orden. El lugar tenía una atmósfera romántica, las mesitas tenían unas velas aromáticas con olor a sándalo al centro y estaba a obscuras.

Casi de inmediato el mesero trajo nuestras órdenes y algunas personas comenzaron a subir al escenario.

Después de un par de horas Claudia subió al escenario y canto una canción de un grupo antiguo terrestre que solía llamarse Bon Jovi o algo así…

Al bajar del escenario el lugar quedo totalmente a oscuras y cuando la luz volvió a encenderse Max estaba en el escenario con Hikaru ambos con el micrófono en mano.

De inmediato quise salir corriendo pero las manos de Claudia y Misa me obligaron a permanecer en mi lugar.

* * *

El plan había salido maravillosamente desde que salio de su apartamento la seguí y se veía realmente hermosa, no en vano las miradas que le lanzaba la gente cuando ella pasaba a su lado.

Cuando entraron al café Niagara Hikaru y yo ya teníamos rato esperándolas. Tras el escenario, quería que todo fuera perfecto y revise una y otra vez el plan para que este no fuera a fallar; una vez que Claudia termino de cantar In these arms canción que era la señal para que Hikaru y yo hiciéramos nuestra aparición subimos al escenario con micrófono en mano y comencé a hablar.

Esta canción tiene una dedicatoria muy especial para la chica que te besa y se va sin darte una oportunidad.

Pude ver que Milia estaba apunto de salir corriendo del café de no haber sido por Misa y Claudia que la detuvieron

La música empezó, inhale profundamente y comencé a cantar

Tras de la lluvia, el sol

Y nunca me sentí mejor, no,

No se lo que pasó

Que el mundo de color cambió

Y es que tú,

Apareciste así,

Y sin saber,

Te has metido en mí

Tanto pensar en ti

Ya me ha hecho decidir,

Me cuesta mucho

Pero te lo voy a decir

Y es que yo

Ya no puedo más

Y ya no me importa

Lo que vaya a pasar

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar,

Dos palabras bastarán,

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

Pero tú no dices más, o no.

No sé si estuvo bien

Decirte toda la verdad,

Tal vez así lo entiendas

Y lo sepas valorar

Y es que tú,

Apareciste así,

Y sin saber,

Te has metido en mí

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar,

Dos palabras bastarán,

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

Pero tú no dices más, o no.

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar,

Dos palabras bastarán,

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

Pero tú no dices más, o no.

Tú no dices más…

Tú no dices nada más, no, no

Termine de cantar y Milia estaba pensativa puedo decir que la vi nerviosa así que decidí bajar del escenario. Hikaru y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de las chicas y nos sentamos.

Milia estaba misteriosamente en silencio y cada quien estaba inmerso en una platica para darnos nuestro espacio; nunca había sentido un silencio más incómodo y denso, para empezar no sabía ni que decirle; y cada vez que volteaba a mirarla ella dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado, me disculpe y acto seguido me levante de la mesa dirigiéndome hacia el sanitario para tratar de acomodar mis pensamientos.

Cuando regrese Milia ya no estaba así que salí corriendo tras ella hacia su departamento. Llame a la puerta pero el cabo Richardson me informo que aun no había regresado a su barraca. Espere ahí por un buen rato, pero fue en vano finalmente me había rendido; así que decidí salir a caminar un rato para despejar mi mente.

* * *

Cuando Max se levanto decidí que era el mejor momento para marcharme, tome mi bolso y me despedí de las chicas y Hikaru sin darles la oportunidad de que me dijeran algo con respecto a Max, salí del café y pensaba dirigirme a mi barraca pero no estaba de humor para ir y encerrarme el resto de la noche; así que decidí caminar por ciudad Macross para entretenerme un rato, me he adaptado tan bien a la cultura micraan que ya parezco una más de ellos. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la arcadia y decidí liberar mi stress con algunos juegos de video, mi juego favorito valkyrie rage estaba desocupado así que decidí tener un par de juegos antes de ir a la cama. Inserte la moneda y en muy poco tiempo media arcadia estaba observando mis movimientos; al cabo de un rato la voz de un chico, llamo mi atención, el chico me retaba y se sentó en el lado contrario de la consola. La lucha fue encarnizada y hasta que alce mi mirada me di cuenta que era Max, Max me guiño el ojo y de manera automática perdí la concentración, así que una vez más fui humillada públicamente ¿pero que se ha creído este micraan¿Qué puede hacer conmigo lo que a él le plazca? Me levante del asiento de la consola y estaba a punto de irme cuando Max me tomo de la mano.

MJ: Milia por favor ¿Podemos hablar?

Teniente Jenius; creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar.

De repente un chico en uniforme se le acerco a Max diciéndole lo bien que había piloteado el valkyrie y que era un as. Otra vez aproveche la interrupción para escaparme.

Salí corriendo de la arcadia hasta que Max me volvió a encontrar en el puente del jardín japonés.

MJ: Por favor Milia tenemos que hablar; esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

Max ¿qué haces aquí?

MJ: necesito hablar contigo y espero que esta vez no huyas, yo se que tu no huyes a tus problemas.

No sabía que decirle y mi corazón sentía que se iba a romper en cualquier instante.

MJ: Milia ¿qué pasa entre nosotros? Es decir todo esto me tiene muy confundido y quiero que aclaremos nuestra relación es decir si tu no…si tu no me amas de la manera en que yo te amo a ti me daré la media vuelta y jamás volveré a molestarte.

Escuche bien Max ¿me ama?

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado y en mi mente aun resonaban las palabras de que él me amaba.

No puedo Max… yo… no…

Las emociones nublaban todos mis pensamientos así que no pude más y caí sobre mis rodillas llorando.

Max se acerco y levanto mi cara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

MJ¿acaso es tan difícil Milia?

Max a mi no me es permitido….

MJ: Eso no fue lo que te pregunte ¿es tan difícil aceptar el sentimiento que empiezas a tener hacia mi?

Mátame por favor, anda acaba conmigo de una buena vez.

MJ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Que me mates. Max yo no se si pueda manejar todo esto y prefiero morir a manos tuyas.

MJ: Milia no hay necesidad de que…

Mi llanto se hizo más profundo así que Max no termino de hablar cuando se agacho y me levanto del suelo.

MJ: UTSUKUSHII, te ves realmente hermosa, cuando ríes, cuando lloras, cuando te enojas, cuando te sonrojas, en el uniforme del UN SPACY, en ropa de civil. Mujer ¿Cómo te hago entender que te amo y que me vuelves loco?

Max me abrazaba estrechamente me miro a los ojos y secó las lagrimas que en ese momento rodaban por mis mejillas.

No puede evitar el sonreírle y poco a poco iba cerrando más el espacio entre sus labios y los míos.

Cuando rompimos ese momento mágico se puso de rodillas y me dijo.

MJ: Milia… Me honrarías muchísimo si aceptas ser mi esposa.

Yo solo pude abrazarlo y mover mi cabeza en señal de aprobación.


	6. Graduación

**GRADUACIÓN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga Macross: Esta historia se centra en el universo Macross concretamente en el Ai Oboete Imasu Ka y el Macross Flashback 2012.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG, HMMR Y EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA.

A mis amigos las hermanitas HH Lily, Evi, Sari, Cyranne de parte de la comadre…ja Jenius, Ameban, Seferino y Eduardo.

A todos mis amigos del foro de robotech, en especial a mi master jedi Kid Loko, Eldana, Danarí, Lynn, Fenix, Memo, pokechuy, tomandante, Fito, Andreita, Viv, cazador y toda la flota del SDF-SS

**N/A: la parte de hikaru y su altercado con el pato forman parte del ff de evi horizontes de luz, me pareció un detalle curioso y este es un homenaje para el pato.**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa de verdad que estos micraans tienen protocolos más complejos que nosotras las meltrans. Mi entrenamiento básico había culminado y logre colocarme como la mejor de la clase; tarea que no fue difícil puesto a que la mayoría de los pilotos micraan nunca habían recibido un entrenamiento militar como pilotos y a parte de los instructores era la única que tenía demasiada experiencia en el campo de batalla incluso mayor que la de los propios instructores.

Pensaba que pilotear un valkyrie iba a ser más difícil pero cuando llevas en tu sangre un instinto natural para manejar cualquier arma que pongan en tus manos es asunto sencillo.

Estaba terminando los últimos toques de mi arreglo personal, finalmente las cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio y me sentía un ser completo. Empezaba a sentir algo más que admiración y respeto por Misa a la que de no ser por que la encontré con los micraan puedo jurar que sería una excelente meltran tal vez tendría un puesto importante entre nosotras y sería igual de grande que Lap'Lamiz, por su parte Kim, Shammy y Vanesa me han hecho reír y siento que puedo platicar con ellas y que no temen a que me enoje y tenga el impulso de asesinarlas el trato es más cordial y estrecho que con la mayoría de mi subordinadas de la flota meltran a las cuales aun pienso que les infundía pánico. Con frecuencia me encuentro extrañando la flota meltran pero se que pronto volveré al campo de batalla aunque eso implique asesinar a mi propia especie, pero no permitiré que nadie venga a destruir lo que he aprendido a valorar, respetar y por que no decirlo así a amar.

Con paso firme me dirigí al pequeño auditorio dentro del SDF-1 esta vez la graduación era especial y los medios de comunicación estaban reunidos ahí por que un enemigo alienígena había sido aceptado en las filas del UN SPACY y dejo de ser visto como un enemigo para convertirse en un oficial más que combatiría hombro a hombro con los micraans, para la supervivencia de la kaalchuun.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no preste atención al discurso del Almirante Gloval. Mi mirada iba de un lado para otro tratando de localizarlo, pero al parecer Max no estaba en el auditorio, poco a poco y en orden alfabético los cadetes eran nombrados y subían al podio para recibir el emblema del escuadrón al que habían sido asignados a manos de Hikaru Ichijyo. Escuche a la Primer oficial Hayase decir:

Oficial Milia Fallyna escuadrón Skull, ala de combate izquierda y es promovida a teniente.

Trague saliva con dificultad, mi boca de pronto se seco no se si fue por la emoción de la promoción de mi rango o por el nerviosismo de haber sido asignada a uno de los escuadrones emblema en la historia del UN SPACY.

Salude siguiendo el protocolo al presidio y de manos del Almirante Gloval recibí mis barras de Teniente. De reojo pude observar que Maximilian iba llegando al evento, aun vestía su traje de piloto y al verme en el podium se reflejo en su rostro una especie de orgullo y felicidad un tanto difíciles de explicar y justo en el momento en que Gloval se acerco para colocar las barras en las charreteras de mi uniforme los sonidos de los obturadores se hicieron presentes en todo el auditorio, a veces me exaspero con los miles de fotógrafos y periodistas que día a día están detrás de mi con la esperanza de obtener una exclusiva acerca de mi adaptación a la vida micraan y muchas veces he compartido la portada con Minmay, y eso me hace sentir menos cómoda con la situación ya que yo soy un soldado más y no la chica frágil y entrenada para entretener a las masas; yo estoy entrenada para dar mi vida en defensa de mis creencias y tengo un nuevo motivo para pelear aparte de los instintos con los que los zentraedis hemos sido programados, luchar por sobrevivir y convivir con aquellos a los que he comenzado a amar.

Una vez que terminaron de pasar todos los cadetes el Almirante dio la orden de media vuelta y el clarín le anuncio a la banda de guerra que tocaran el himno del UN SPACY; el clarín volvió a dar la orden de saludar la cual todos los soldados obedecimos en el acto y las primeras notas del himno empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo en que se izaba la bandera del UN SPACY. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse por la emoción de sentirme finalmente con un sentido de pertenencia a algún lugar y no solo a ese lugar en especifico si no era con un sentido de pertenencia a las personas que transportaba esa nave, pero sobre todo compartir con Max es lo mejor que he hecho en todos los ciclos que he vivido.

La ceremonia termino rápido y Max me atrapo al bajar del escenario.

MJ: Hola utsukushii.

Hola teniente.

Mi nariz rozaba con la suya y cuando estaba a punto de besarle sus lentes chocaron contra la punta de mi nariz.

MJ: perdón

Max se volvió a acomodar los lentes subiendo el puente del mismo con su dedo índice.

MJ: Estoy pensando seriamente en seguir los concejos del trío y cambiar mis lentes por unos de contacto.

¡ESTAS LOCO! Me encantan tus lentes son parte de tu personalidad y creo que ellos te dan como le dice Claudia…. ¿cual es la palabra?

Max solo me observaba divertido en lo que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y acercaba mi rostro hacia él para besarlo.

Después de un largo y profundo beso me acorde de la palabra.

Te quitaras tu sex appeal.

MJ¿qué?

Si, si te quitas tus lentes dejaras de tener sex appeal.

MJ: Utsukushii ¿sabes el significado de sex appeal?

No realmente pero he oído a las demás féminas de la nave decir que eres de los pilotos más guapos y que parte de esa galanura se debe a tus lentes.

MJ¿Y tu que opinas al respecto?

Pues que no eres de los más guapos si no él más guapo y que cualquiera que se atreva a contradecirme o intentar algo contigo sufrirá mi ira meltran.

MJ¿en serio?

Claro tu y yo estamos por hacer un convenio de por vida; estaré a tu lado no importando que; hasta que la muerte nos separe y si es así desearía morir en el mismo instante en que tu dejes este plano… Maximilian Jenius ten por seguro que te seguiría hasta el mismo final del universo.

MJ: Y yo a ti utsukushii, cuando te dije siempre me refería para siempre hasta el final de mis días y créame hermosa damita que cumpliré mi palabra al pie de la letra.

Caminábamos por las calles de ciudad Macross dentro del SDF-1 Max tomaba gentilmente mi mano y platicábamos de cosas al parecer sin sentido pero que nos distraían por momentos de la tensión de vivir en alerta y combatiendo casi a diario. Las pocas cosas ordinarias que existían para los micraan me llenaban de un extraño placer y me permitían darme el lujo de relajarme y concentrarme en otras cosas como aprender el idioma micraan, aprender a cocinar tarea en la cual esta claramente demostrado que no soy buena y estudiar las diferentes técnicas de combate que ha tenido esta kaalchun a lo largo de su historia.

Nuestra caminata nos llevo al jardín japonés dentro del parque principal de ciudad Macross algunos soldados nos observaban curiosos y otros tantos nos saludaban militarmente a nuestro paso. Este fantástico lugar que ha sido testigo de la nueva faceta de mi vida como una tripulante más y he descubierto todo aquello que estaba oculto muy dentro de mi ser pero se que son cosas innatas que por cuestiones de la guerra y la clara división de géneros mi raza ha dejado en el olvido.

Nos sentamos en la banca que esta exactamente debajo del árbol de sakura solo podíamos escuchar la caída del agua de pronto nuestra tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el súbito graznar de un pato furioso y un chico que venía corriendo delante de él para evitar ser picoteado por el ave. Detrás de ellos caminaba la Primer Oficial Hayase, con una risa increíble y al detenerse a nuestro lado se estaba agarrando el estómago por el dolor que le había provocado tanta risa tras presenciar semejante escena.

HI: No es gracioso.

MH: Si lo es

HI: te digo que no

MH: yo te digo que si….un pato no tiende a atacar de la nada.

HI: Es que este pato es psicópata sabes.

Hikaru seguía corriendo y la escena hizo que literalmente Max y yo nos dobláramos de la risa junto con Misa.

MJ: Valiente guerrero mi sempai. Puede acabar con media flota de zentraedis tan solo con su Valkyrie pero no puede encontra de un inocente patito silvestre.

HI: Cierra la boca Jenius, este bicho no es inocente es un psicópata y fue entrenado para atacarme.

Max se levanto de la banca y sutilmente agarro al ave tranquilizándola un poco; instantes después de que Max levanto al ave esta dio un brinco de manos de Max y se fue caminando pacíficamente hacia el estanque artificial.

MJ: Sempai, esta históricamente comprobado que los animales y tú no son una buena combinación.

MH¿En serio Max? Ha habido antecedentes de violencia en contra de la naturaleza en el historial militar del Capitán Ichijyo.

MJ: Pues no se si llamarlo encontra de la naturaleza pero de que la naturaleza lo ha atacado es cierto me consta.

HJ: Jenius ni se te ocurra….

MH: Anda Max cuéntanos es una orden directa de tu oficial superior y controladora de vuelo.

HJ: Insisto que abusas de tu rango.

Hikaru se dio la media vuelta fingiendo molestia.

MJ: pues poco antes del primer ataque que nos obligo a abandonar la tierra. Hikaru, Hayao, Roy y yo estábamos caminando por las calles de Yokohama; al llegar al muelle Hikaru observaba unos cachorros de un Akita japonés que estaban llorando aparentemente abandonados dentrote una caja de cartón. Así que él tomo uno del interior de la caja y comenzó a acariciarlo el cachorro al parecer gozaba de las caricias que le mostraba Hikaru, cuando de pronto la madre de los cachorros apareció gruñendo ferozmente y mostrándole los colmillos a Hikaru de inmediato se abalanzo sobre él y muy hábilmente Hikaru dejo al cachorrito en su caja y salio corriendo con el perro detrás de él. Unas cuantas calles adelante vimos que la madre de los cachorros regresaba tranquilamente con un trozo de tela en el hocico.

Emprendimos la carrera por que el retazo de tela que el animalito portaba claramente era un trozo de algún pantalón militar. Hikaru estaba sentado afuera del expendio de ramen examinando la herida así que no nos quedó más remedio que llevarlo a las facilidades médicas donde le dieron 4 puntadas en el muslo izquierdo tras el "ataque de la akita psicópata" y unas inyecciones antirrábicas.

MH: Así que la cicatriz de tu muslo es una mordida de perro no una herida en el circo aéreo.

HI: Esta me la pagaras Jenius…la pagaras.

MJ: lástima sempai que no tienes ninguna anécdota mía que pudiera avergonzarme.

La plática entretenida que Max y Hikaru sostenían de pronto fue interrumpida por el gruñido del estómago de Hikaru.

HI: Hace hambre ¿ya comieron algo?

Moví mi cabeza negativamente.

MH¿qué les parecería ir por unas pizzas y celebramos la nueva asignación de Milia en mi camarote?

HI: suena encantador.

Max volteo a verme como preguntándome si yo estaba de acuerdo.

Me encantaría es bueno celebrar con los amigos.

Así que compramos unas pizzas de pepperoni, unas petit cola y nos fuimos a la barraca de Misa.


	7. BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY

**DISCLAIMER**

Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto y estan basados en la saga de Macross Ai Oboete Imasu Ka. La canción se llama Big Girl's Don't cry y pertenece a Fergie.

A LAMG, HMMR Y MAMR.

A las hermanitas Hayase.

A todos los que leen

A mis amigos del foro de robotech

Y a la inspiración que regreso a mi……

* * *

Era tarde y empezaba a llover, estaba muy lejos de casa y no tenia donde ir, cuando derepente recordé que estaba cerca de ella fui corriendo esperando no mojarme mucho y tampoco importunar, cuando toque la puerta ahí estaba; quizás esperaba a alguien mas pero se veía tan linda. 

Sorprendida me abrió y me saludo cuando vio que a pesar de mis esfuerzos venia mojado, me hizo pasar amablemente y como siempre es mi costumbre pregunte por los demás me extrañaba que alguna de las conejitas del puente, Claudia o Misa no estuvieran en su casa.,todo estaba tranquilo, como usualmente siempre es; me dijo que me cambiara lo cual comencé a hacer en el baño empecé quitándome la camisa y secándome.

* * *

Era un poco extraño la lluvia comenzó a caer dentro el SDF-1 sin previo aviso para mi fortuna había llegado a casa justo a tiempo después de mi primer patrullaje con el UN SPACY . Me acababan de transferir al escuadrón Apolo, estaba lista para darme una ducha caliente el cansancio ya era demasiado cuando de la nada Max apareció en la puerta de mi barraca mojado así que lo invite a pasar. 

Me acerque al clóset donde generalmente tenia guardados los blancos y le facilite un par de toallas de la nada se quitó la camisa negra reglamentaria del UN SPACY con el logotipo del skull bordado en ella.

Creo que me agrado demasiado lo que veía aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que varios elementos del sdf se quitaran la camisa delante mío en los entrenamientos obligatorios por la UN SPACY y obviamente ningún entrenamiento en la flota de Lap'lamiz me habían preparado para contemplar la fisonomía masculina en especial cuando se trata de alguien que me hace sentir única y especial.

Aunque para ser sincera nunca me imagine que mi superior inmediato se sintiera con la libertad de hacerlo frente de mi, note que mi mirada te incomodo un poco así que te diste la media vuelta y decidí ir a buscar ropa seca para que terminaras de cambiarte

Busque en mi armario y divise mi vieja sudadera de entrenamiento la saque e hice lo mismo con los pants que por cierto cuando era novata en las filas de la RDF me hacían burla por que me quedaban excesivamente grandes así que los tome y me disponía a dárselos.

* * *

¿así que eso me toca?"pregunte con una sonrisa, parece se sorprendió y no se había fijado la había seguido, había notado se me quedaba viendo, muchos pensamientos recorrieron mi mente en ese instante y sentí cierta atracción hacia ella 

aun no me había puesto nada y seguía secándome, aunque ya no había agua en mí

pude ver como cuando se agachaba y buscaba la ropa su trasero, de nuevo muchos pensamientos cruzaron en mi mente

"te molesta este aquí y así o si quieres me cambio de cuarto" le dije, a lo cual ella me entrego la ropa y no dijo nada

"está bien, gracias" le dije riéndome, no se porque esos pensamientos y el haberla visto así hizo una reacción en mi, siempre la he encontrado atractiva pero nuestras situaciones no nos permiten mucha interacción, ella había sido asignada a otro escuadrón y nuestros horarios ya no coincidían como cuando ella estaba en la academia militar así que pasábamos poco tiempo juntos; por fin hoy estaba en su casa, solos, lo cual hacia aumentara un poco mas mi excitación,como no dijo nada decidí quitarme los pantalones, solo quería ver su reacción...

* * *

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percate que me siguió hasta mi recámara hasta que él hablo y me pregunto que si me molestaba su presencia no supe que contestar así que solo pude extenderle la ropa seca, me agradeció y de pronto me sentí sorprendida cuando se quito los pantalones enfrente de mi así de la nada. 

Extrañamente no me sentía incómoda pero ese acto hizo que por primera vez en mi vida tuviera esa sensación a la que los micraan denominan nervios.

No puedo negar que me ruboricé bastante y lo único que pude decirle fue ¿necesitas ayuda?

* * *

.. le sonreí y le dije ¿crees que necesito? 

ella esta ruborizada y yo un poco también

me le acerque y le dije, si crees que necesito¿porque no me la das?

* * *

Me acerque a él de pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo 

Pero me conforme con solo pasar mi mano sobre su cabeza para acomodarle un poco el cabello largo y azul despeinado a causa de la lluvia y esos lentes que le daban el aspecto que tanto amaba de niño intelectual que amenazaban con caérsele de nuevo.

Antes de que retirara mi mano el la tomo con delicadeza por la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él cerrando el espacio que había entre ambos, me beso y parecía que el estaba esperando mi aprobación para poder continuar así que le di libre acceso a que explorara mi boca.

* * *

Ella se acerco y vi en su mirada algo extraño, tiernamente extraño, empezó a acomodar mi cabello como si fuera una caricia a lo cual cerré mis ojos y solo me deje llevar... tome su mano y la acaricie y de repente la acerque. 

Cerré mis ojos y mis labios fueron a los suyos, no sabía que esperar pero lo deseaba tanto ella no dijo nada y parecía también lo quería; al terminar ese beso nos despegamos un momento y con los ojos cerrados puse mi frente en la suya ¿también lo quieres?" a lo que ella respondió con otro beso

Puse mis manos en su rostro, alrededor de el y seguí haciéndolo, nuestros labios estaban unidos y así derepnte nuestras lenguas también estaban jugando una con la otra empecé a acariciarla, su espalda, su cadera y de nuevo la tomaba de la mano sus manos y las mías se apretaban como si siguiéramos acariciando nuestro cuerpo estaba fascinado con ella y solo deseaba no parar, sentir su respiración con la mía.

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanta intensidad en un beso, sus manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda y mi cadera un agradable calor comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi cuerpo deseaban que nunca terminara esa sensación y a decir verdad me sentía en desventaja 

Yo estaba completamente uniformada y el solo tenía puestos esos boxers quería que adivinara mis pensamientos y que poco a poco me despojara de mi ropa con la firmeza y ternura que siempre lo han caracterizado. Deseaba descubrir esa sensación que las chicas tanto me habían descrito sentir su piel rozando con la mía, las palabras ya no eran suficientes para demostrarle todo lo que ese espécimen micraan me hacía pensar y sentir.

* * *

La abrace y empecé a besarla en el cuello, ella aun tenia el uniforme puesto, mis nervios aumentaban pensé que en cualquier momento ella me detendría en seco así que coloque mis dedos en la cremallera de su saco, la miré a los ojos y parecía que sin decirlo me suplicaba que siguiera, que lo hiciera le dije que si con un beso y de nuevo un abrazo; lo cual aumentaba mis sensaciones mis manos fueron bajando hasta a ir directamente a sus piernas pasando por toda su piel aún tenía la falda del uniforme, lo cual aproveche para meter mis manos debajo de ella podía sentirla y quería hacerla totalmente mía en mi bóxer no cabía de tanta excitación 

Me empecé a preguntar si sentía lo mismo que yo...

* * *

Pareció haber entendido mi mirada y lo intensos que se hacían nuestros besos por que de inmediato puso su mano en la cremallera del saco y lo bajo dejando al descubierto mi sostén, sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a acariciarme , se coloco detrás de mi y no dejaba de darme tiernos besos en el lóbulo de mis oídos y en la base de mi cuello eso incrementaba las sensaciones placenteras en mi, poco a poco llevo sus manos hasta introducirlas debajo de mi falda y esa tortura deliciosamente placentera se convirtió en mi agonía deseaba estar más cerca de él y podía notar que el estaba en el mismo estado que yo así que decidí hacer a un lado todo y pose mis manos en el elástico de sus boxers, mi instinto me indicaba que era lo que debía hacer y lo más correcto. 

Al tocarme de esa forma sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, sus manos estaban tocándome con esa pasión y cierta lujuria.

* * *

Milia mis labios solo podían pronunciar ese nombre que ha sido mi mayor alegría desde hace unos meses, no era la primera vez que estaba así con una chica pero si era la primera vez que las sensaciones se magnifican a todos los extremos, ya no soportaba quería hacerla mía de una vez por todas. 

Cuando puso sus dedos en el elástico decidí yo ser quien diera ese paso la única certeza que tenía es que era el primero en su vida y sería el último y así paso.

Lo que acontinuación paso entre Max y yo fue único y especial nunca pensé que este choque cultural tuviera tantas cosas que están programadas muy dentro de mi es fantástico todo lo que me ha pasado en estos meses pero no me siento segura aquí ya no más.

El continúa dormido a mi lado tan tranquila y pacíficamente que no tengo las agallas para despertarlo y decirle adiós; simplemente no puedo hacerlo por que eso nos destrozaría a ambos pero tengo que buscar y encontrar las respuestas por mi misma. Así que me levante de la cama y enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me acerque a ti y te susurre en el oído que te amaba y que jamás amaría a alguien como lo hago contigo; espero que me hayas escuchado en algún rincón de tu subconsciente y creo que así fue por que me pareció ver que sonreías casi de manera imperceptible. Me comencé a vestir y en ese momento decidí llevarme algo de ti conmigo, algo que tuviera tu olor y tu esencia , levante tu playera con el skull y tu nombre bordados en ella me la puse y termine de vestirme, de inmediato tomé una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y te deje un mensaje en el alfabeto zentraedi; me dirigí hacia el hángar, preparé mi VF-1J me puse el traje de piloto y despegue, recordé que en los bolsillo tenía un reproductor de MP3 que Shammy me había regalado no hace mucho y por primera vez escuche una canción con la que me sentí identificada

Da Da Da Da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

el aroma de tu piel aun esta en mi

You're probably on your flight back to your home

Probablemente estés en el vuelo de regreso a tu ciudad natal

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

Yo necesito un refugio para mi propia protección cariño

To be with myself and center, clarity

Para estar conmigo misma y pensar con claridad

Peace, serenity

Paz y serenidad

Sabía que ninguna de las conejitas, Misa o Claudia estarían de turno así que fijar las coordenadas hacia la flota de Lap'lamiz fue más sencillo Cuando me dieron la señal de que podría despegar las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro

I hope you know, I hope you know

Y espero que sepas, y espero que sepas

That this has nothing to do with you

Que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo

It's personal, myself and I

Es personal, solo entre mi y yo

We've got some straightening out to do

Tenemos que darnos un espacio

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

Y te extrañare como un niño extraña su manta

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Pero tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida

It's time to be a big girl now

Es tiempo de ser una niña grande ahora

And big girls don't cry

Y las niñas grandes no lloran

Don't cry

No lloran

Don't Cry

No lloran

Don't cry

No lloran

* * *

Comencé a sentir frió así que te busque para tenerte un rato más entre mis brazos, pero la cama estaba vacía, pensé que estarías en la sala o en el comedor así que me envolví en la sábana y me dirigí a buscarte, vi que faltaba tu uniforme y mi camisa negra así que pensé que tal vez habías salido por algo para comer, cuando regrese a tu alcoba me di cuenta que me habías dejado una nota, encendí la radio y vi que la nota estaba escrita en zentraedi y que era parte de una canción la que estaba sonando en la radio en ese momento 

The path that I'm walking

El sendero que sigo

I must go alone

Debo de seguirlo sola

I've must take the baby steps 'till I'm full grown, full grown

Tengo que gatear, hasta que crezca totalmente, madure totalmente

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen finales felices ¿o si?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Y puedo visualizar la oscuridad que viene si me quedo

Al terminar la nota me quede paralizado… esperaba que fuera una broma de tu humor negro tan conocido, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía seguir mis instintos y seguirte por que siempre tiendes a maximizar todo… Fui al hángar y me percaté de que tu valkyrie estaba en el anden de despegue y ya no pude decirte nada más corrí como loco hacia la ventana más próxima y vi como te alejabas de mi y de todos los que te queríamos de verdad.

Like the little school mate in the school yard

Como tu compañero de clases en el patio de la escuela

We'll play jacks and uno cards.

Jugabamos jacks y uno

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine

Seré tu mejor amigo y tú serás mi enamorada

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to

Si puedes tomar mi mano si así lo deseas

´Cause I want to hold tours too

Por que yo también quiero tomar la tuya

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

Seremos amigos y amantes y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos

No pude hacer nada para detenerte, en realidad no sabía si quería hacer algo para detenerte por que tu eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi alma gemela, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo dentro del SDF-1 y camine sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia, mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a ti y solo podía recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos

But it's time for me to go home

Pero es momento de regresar a casa  
it's getting late, dark outside

Esta haciendose tarde y esta oscuro alla afuera  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity

Necesito estar conmigo, pensar con claridad  
Peace, Serenity

Paz y serenidad


	8. Nueva Misión

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross esta historia esta basada en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasu Ka.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A Hannah Mariana y Miku Airi pequeñas ustedes son mi razón de existir.

A mi media naranja Isamu test pilot gracias por todos estos años y por ser mi piedra de toque, Feliz cumpleaños amor.

A mis hermanitas Hayase, chicas las quiero mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo

A MC Spender eres el mejor hermano mayor que una enana puede tener domo arigatou.

* * *

Hikaru observaba detenidamente a Max, este llevaba varios días sin comer, estaba demacrado y ojeroso, el joven piloto que siempre tenía una sonrisa franca y amigable de pronto se había convertido en un ente totalmente desconocido para sus amigos, en los últimos días no hablaba con nadie, más que lo necesario ya sea para estipular una orden durante los patrullajes o rendir informes a sus oficiales superiores, una vez que terminaba su turno, Max se dirigía a la barraca que alguna vez ocupó Milia y se encerraba ahí hasta que su siguiente turno comenzaba. Max prácticamente se había mudado ahí y había abandonado las facilidades del escuadrón Skull.

Max estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aun jugueteaba con el spaghetti que a lo mucho le había dado 3 bocados, cuando un joven cadete se acerco a la mesa que Hikaru y Max compartían, Hikaru sabía que en ese momento lo único que podía ofrecerle a su amigo Maximilian Jenius era apoyo moral y que cualquier comentario que hiciera estaba de más; puesto que él nunca había enfrentado una relación en la que todo se consumara y terminara tan abruptamente como la manera en que comenzó.

El cadete se cuadro ante sus superiores, Hikaru le indicó que descansara y al parecer Max seguía en el limbo sin percatarse de los que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, hasta que Hikaru lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente.

MJ¿qué pasó?

HI: Pues que los altos mandos acaban de solicitar nuestra presencia en el salón de juntas A-2 al parecer es de carácter urgente y nos piden que acudamos lo antes posible en nuestros uniformes de gala.

MJ: Lo que me faltaba.

Respondió Max visiblemente malhumorado, y aventando dentro del plato el tenedor que unos segundos antes aun sostenía en su mano con un poco de spaghetti.

HI: Ni hablar Jenius; el deber llama.

Max inhalo profundamente y se levanto de su asiento de muy mala gana.

MJ: De seguro todos querrán cuestionar los motivos por los que Milia desertó y me harán corte marcial.

HI: Vamos Jenius no seas tan pesimista

Hikaru palmeo la espalda de Max amistosamente y ambos oficiales salieron del comedor de oficiales, deteniéndose en la máquina expendedora de Petit Cola.

HI: Yo invito al menos tienes que tener suficiente energía si te van a mandar al calabozo.

MJ: que gracioso Sempai…

HI: Max anímate un poco, no se que decirte por que nunca he experimentado ese sentimiento y me imagino que ha de ser increíblemente doloroso para ti, hasta a mi me duele verte así.

Hikaru le lanzó una lata de Petit Cola y ambos amigos siguieron caminando hacia los ascensores y una vez que llegaron al piso donde estaban la mayoría de las barracas de los pilotos cada uno tomo una dirección distinta.

HI: Hey Jenius.

MJ¿sempai?

HI: te veo aquí mismo en 45 minutos

MJ: De acuerdo

* * *

Hikaru siguió su camino hasta su barraca y fuera de ella se encontró a Misa.

MH¿y bien?

HI: Hola ochibi – chan. Hikaru se inclino para besar a Misa en los labios.

MH: Hola piloto.

HI: Pues al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan del Almirante Gloval.

MH: Hikaru…

HI¿Si?

MH¿crees que este plan resulte?

HI: Confió plenamente en este plan, si tu te hubieras ido no dudaría en tomar mi VF y cruzar toda la galaxia para buscarte y estar contigo.

MH¿pero no crees que cause más conflictos entre Max y Milia?

HI: No puedo garantizar que pase lo contrario. Aunque el comportamiento meltrandi y zentraedi sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros.

MH: En eso tienes razón, supongo que el impacto sentimental que recibió Milia fue muy fuerte y al ser inexperta en este ámbito decidió emprender la retirada.

Hikaru al ver la premura de tiempo decidió darse una ducha rápida; Misa solo deambulaba de un lado hacia otro de la barraca de Hikaru, cuando finalmente salio el joven piloto ya estaba totalmente engalanado y estaba colocando sus medallas en la casaca del uniforme de gala una vez que termino coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Misa quien no se había percatado de su presencia puesto que se había acercado a la cafetera para servirse un poco.

HI: y dígame primer oficial Hayase ¿usted es experta en ese ámbito?

MH: No, pero soy mujer y si hubiera visto al sexo opuesto como mi enemigo desde que me concibieron mi reacción natural al intimar con un chico hubiera sido la misma de Milia.

HI: por suerte no es así y de todas formas no hubieras tenido a donde ir puesto a que éramos los únicos en la tierra….

MH: Eres un arrogante.

Misa beso levemente en los labios a Hikaru.

HI: Bien, comadreja parlanchina ya es hora de que vaya a ver a Max.

MH: Te veré en la sala de juntas.

Misa abrió la puerta de la barraca de Hikaru y le lanzó un beso, el cual Hikaru atrapo con la mano y se la llevo directo al corazón.

Segundos más tarde Hikaru se dirigía a las puertas del elevador donde se supone que encontraría a Max.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Hikaru, Max recorrió todo el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a las barracas del escuadrón Apolo al detenerse justo enfrente de la puerta inhalo profundamente en lo que deslizaba la tarjeta que le daría acceso a la barraca.

La puerta se abrió y Max solo pudo embriagarse de aquel aroma que aun se mantenía dentro de la barraca; el inolvidable olor a Milia su Milia.

Apesadumbrado, Max se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas y el traje de vuelo, saco del armario su traje de gala y empezó a montar sobre la chaqueta las condecoraciones que hasta ese momento él joven piloto as del UN- SPACY había ganado.

Miro hacia el escritorio que estaba justo enfrente de la cama y observo un portarretratos que enmarcaban una serie de fotos; la primera de ellas mostraba a una hermosa joven de cabello verde y ojos desafiantes embarrando un poco de chocolate en las mejillas de un joven de cabello azul con un aspecto de chico tímido y nerd. La segunda foto era la misma pareja pero en esta la chica lamía la mejilla de su compañero; en la tercer y última fotografía estaban en lo que parecía ser un restaurante de comida rápida con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Max solo puso boca abajo el portarretratos y tomo del respaldo de la silla la toalla que había dejado ahí cuando salió de la regadera en la mañana.

Decidió prender el radio y se metió a la ducha, en la estación de radio una vez más hacían mención al concurso que patrocinaba Minmay de escribir una letra acorde con la música que los zentraedis habían cedido como signo de paz a los micraan; después del anunció el programador había puesto uno de los éxitos de Minmay Silver Moon, Red Moon.

Al término de la canción Max salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra secaba su cabello. Noto que alguien llamaba a la puerta de Milia y pensó que era Hikaru así que abrió como si nada; delante de él estaba una de las meltran subordinadas de Milia que había recibido asilo político dentro del SDF-1, la chica al ver el torso desnudo de Max se sonrojo de inmediato y estaba dispuesta a darse la media vuelta cuando Max le hablo.

MJ: Suressa ¿cierto?

S¿si? Tu eres Maximilian Jenius la parte masculina de Milia.

MJ: utema ¿quieres pasar?

La chica aun observaba a Max tímidamente mientras este se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

MJ: Temo que no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Si me permites unos instantes en lo que termino de alistarme.

Max entro de nuevo al baño tomando su uniforme de gala unos 5 minutos más tarde salió de la regadera elegantemente uniformado; aun tenía el cabello húmedo y pasaba el cepillo para desenredarlo; se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas sin percatarse que la joven meltran lo observaba persistentemente.

MJ: Ahora si ya estoy listo ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Suressa trago saliva con dificultad.

S: pues verás venía a buscar a Milia

MJ: ya veo…sospecho que no te has enterado.

S¿enterarme de que?

MJ: Milia ha desertado.

Suressa soltó una carcajada pero al ver que no era uno de esos extraños conceptos a los que los micraan llaman broma se quedo muy seria.

S: Milia Fallyna desertó es increíble. Ella nunca ha dejado la cosas a medias no esta en su programación genética.

Max suspiro y trato de sonreírle a Suressa, sonrisa que Suressa devolvió, ella no comprendía por que había permanecido ahí y peor aún no entendía las cosas que este micraan la hacían sentir, cosas como que se sonrojara y se sintiera tímida ante su presencia, que no pudiera apartar su mirada de ese cuerpo varonil y musculoso.

Minutos más tarde la voz de Max resonaba en su cabeza trayéndola de regreso.

MJ: Entonces Suressa tú como meltran me podías explicar ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Milia?

Suressa sacudió la cabeza y esta vez se dirigió a Max por su rango.

S: Lo siento Teniente yo… yo…

Suressa salio de inmediato de la barraca de Milia dejando a Max bastante confundido.

MJ: Mujeres ya sean terrícolas o alienígenas todas son iguales… un misterio para mi.

Max tomo su kepí de teniente, lo coloco sobre su cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo donde quedo de verse con Hikaru.

* * *

Max saludo militarmente a Hikaru al verlo esperando frente al elevador, Hikaru presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor.

HI¿todo bien?

MJ: Para ser sincero no.

Hikaru miro a Max extrañamente.

MJ: Suressa una de las meltran que están dentro del SDF-1 fue a la barraca de Milia y se comporto extrañamente.

HI¿Suressa? Te refieres a la chica que fue asignada al escuadrón Angel birds

MJ: si esa misma.

HI: Ya veo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y ambos oficiales salieron y dirigieron sus pasos hasta el salón de juntas A-2.

HI: General Hikaru Ichijo y el Teniente Maximilian Jenius reportándose señor.

Los dos oficiales saludaron marcialmente al Almirante Gloval y se quedaron en posición de firmes esperando indicaciones por parte del almirante.

HG: Sentados; señores los estábamos esperando.

Max y Hikaru de inmediato tomaron un asiento en la sala de juntas, la mayoría del concejo de guerra dentro del SDF-1 estaba reunido en la misma.

Max de inmediato se sintió incomodo y observado especialmente por las conejitas del puente que no dejaban de secretearse.

En ese momento las puertas de la sala de juntas volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a Suressa quien saludo formalmente y tomo un lugar en la mesa.

El almirante Gloval carraspeo para que las chicas cedieran a sus pláticas y chismes y centraran su atención en la junta.

HG: Señores, los he mandado a llamar, para asignarles una nueva misión.

La cual consiste en enviar a 2 de nuestros mejores pilotos como espías en la flota de Lap'lamiz. A continuación la Primer Oficial Hayase les dará los detalles.

Max volteó a ver a Hikaru, la información que acababa de recibir provocó un shock en su cerebro quien se esforzaba por trabajar al 1000 por hora. El pensaba que le harían una corte marcial por la presunta deserción de Milia.

MH: Caballeros la misión consiste en infiltrar un elemento micraan a la flota meltran, hemos sugerido que la oficial Suressa sea regresada a su tamaño real y que dentro de su Queadlunn- Rau el cual ya ha sido reparado totalmente, porte a nuestro infiltrado, debido a la naturaleza de esta misión y la cantidad de información que recaudaremos acerca del enemigo en la misma, necesitamos un piloto de clase A obviamente, la misión será confidencial y estaremos esperando las candidaturas de los voluntarios.

Max se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, dirigiendo su mirada al Almirante Gloval.

MJ: Señor Me ofrezco como voluntario para esta misión.

Suressa se quedo estupefacta, Hikaru no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, era una misión suicida ya que si alguna oficial meltran llegaba a descubrir a su amigo solo significaría una cosa la muerte.

Gloval se quedo por unos segundos pensativo, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla, las cuales se dirigieron hasta los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacaron una pipa. Solo después de encender su pipa y tras una larga bocanada se dirigió a Max.

HG: Dígame Teniente ¿qué lo hace suponer que califica para esta misión? Es decir yo necesito a un hombre con su experiencia en batalla aquí en el SDF-1 un hombre que inspire a los novatos a salir y luchar día a día por la supervivencia de la humanidad.

MJ: Si señor y entiendo su postura, pero aquí tiene al general Ichijo el es una excelente fuente para instruir a los novatos, además esta misión requiere un hombre con agallas y con experiencia en el campo de batalla en especial cuando el enemigo son las meltran.

Gloval volvió a aspirar su pipa bajo un poco su kepí y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

HG: Esta bien Teniente, usted será asignado a esta misión, en las siguientes 24 horas se le informara detalle a detalle la logística de la misma. Pueden retirarse.

Gloval se levanto de su asiento y de inmediato salio de la sala de juntas.


End file.
